les demis dieux ne sont pas tous americain
by percyandco
Summary: poseidon fait deux enfant en moin d'un ans a sally jackson et la jeune fille au pair qu'elle avais embaucher puis il disparut .12 ans plus tard cela fait un ans que percy est a la colonie des sangs-mêles et un nouvel arrivant arrive depuis la plage et armer jusqu'au dent mais disimuler sous forme de stylo et d'une montre.
1. prologue

_**bonjour chere lecteur voici une autre fic qui provient elle aussi de mon esprit qui ne tourne pas rond xd**_

_**les personnage de sally,percy et annabeth apparthienne a rick riordan seul cole calmel jane campbells et marie calmel m'appartiennent**_

_**bonne lecture**_

Prologue

alors que je ne me sentait plus a ma place a paris je décidât de devenir jeune fille au paire a New York une seul famille a voulut de moi elle vivait a Manhattan le future père s'appelle Jimmy jones et la mère s'appeler sally jackson je faisait mon boulot de jeunes fille au pair quand sally eu des contraction je prit donc ma voiture et zigzaguere entre la circulation de Manhattan pour me diriger vers le premier hôpital pour quelle puissent accoucher dans les meilleur condition j'arriva devant l'hôpital juste a temps pour commencer le travaille. J'appela pour le prévenir :

-oui allô jones a l'appareil qui êtes vous et que vous voulez vous

je répondit:

c'est moi marie je vous appelle pour vous dire qu'il faut venir immédiatement a l'hôpital de Manhattan madame sally va accoucher d'ici peu il faut que vous veniez tout de suite

-d'accord j'arrive tout de suite marie ne paniquer pas je suis la des que je peut je fait au plus vite

me répondit-il avant de raccrocher puis j'allas juste a coté de la salle de travaille et j'attendis dix minute et arriva étant le père de l'enfant il put rentrer dans cet salle j'attendis dans le couloir quand on m'annonça que c'était un garçon .sally sortit quelque jours plus tard je préparai le bébé pour un bain quand entra pour le voir et et nous étions seul dans la chambres omit le petit percy . ce rapprocha de moi il y avait pas a dire cet homme était beau comme un dieux il se rapprochât d'avantage et je me mit a rougir mais il m'attirer irrémédiablement il m'embrassât et nous fimmes l'erreur de trop il commença a me déshabiller et nous fimmes l'amour alors que percy c'était endormie nous avons décider de passer ce moment sous silence envers sally elle ne devez pas savoir que le père de son fils l'avait tromper a peine son fils née quelque jours après cet action que je ne regretterez jamais mr jones disparut et je ne le revu jamais .je travailla comme si de rien été jusqu'au moment ou je ne pouvez plus le renier j'été enceinte de mr jones et cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait disparut J'appela un gynécologue pour planifier une échographie je voulait le cacher a sally donc je demandât une journée de congés pour pouvoir y aller et j'etait bien enceinte de trois mois .

Après 5 mois de grossesse je me décidât a le dire a sally je chercher comment le dire a sally quand elle voulut me demander quelque chose je saisis l'occasion pour lui dire

-madame sally il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important

elle me dit le sourire au lèvres

-moi aussi il faut que je te dise quelque chose et appelle moi sally madame sally ça fait vieux

elle commença en disant

-marie vous êtes une super fille au paire c'est pour ça que j'ai décider enfin si vous l'accepter d'être la marraine de percy

j'oubliai un peut ce que je devez lui dire et lui répondit

-j'en serais ravis mais je vais devoir rentrer en France retourner près de ma famille

-ce n'est pas grave sa me répondît-elle en souriant et en fait que voulait tu me dire

ma demande me revenez en tète et je lui dit

-sally je suis enceinte de 5 mois donc je vais devoir accoucher ici a New York je n'avait pas prévue de tomber enceinte mais j'en suis ravis c'est juste que le père a disparut il est comme beaucoup de monde il ne voulait pas de moi mais bon je vais faire qui suit n'était pas prévue dis-je en rigolant voulez vous être sa marraine .maintenant reste plus qu'a trouver le prénom

elle me regardât les larme au yeux et secoua la tête et dit

-bien sur ma grande nous serons les marraine de nos enfant et je suis sur que tu trouvera un nom digne de lui tient que pense tu de côle

côle me semble super pour lui

les mois passèrent et tout ce passèrent a merveille puis fut arriver le neuvième mois arriva et le 15 mai fut le jours de la naissance de côle calmel j'avais décider de laisser laissez sally être dans la salle de travaille a mes coté quand ce fut finit la sage femme le nettoya un peu et me le donnât en disant

-félicitation madame c'est un garçon

je le prit dans mes bras et lui dit

-bienvenue dans ce monde Côle Simon Calmel

je proposa a sally de le tenir ce qu'elle accepta tout de suite

nous sommes rentrer dans l'appartement de sally quelque jours plus tard mais je dut me préparer a retournez en France et je dit a sally je ne retourne pas a paris je vais aller sur la cote d'azur sa me fera du bien j'ai besoin de me ressourcer après cet année merveilleuse a vos coté.

Mais il te reste encore deux mois ici me répondit sally on pourat laisser côle et percy jouer ensembles .

Je répondit bien-sur je suis sur qu'il s'entendront a merveille il ont les même yeux a c'est le hasard qui fait ça

puis les deux mois sont passer tel une étoile filante sally m'emmena faire du shopping pour nos deux bambin

et je due rentrer en France nous nous fîmes des au revoir poignant nous étions en larme toute les deux puis je montât dans l'avions pour la France atterrissage a l'aéroport de Nice cote d'azur .

Alors que je vivait a l'hôtel le temps de trouver une maison ou un appartement je reçut un mail d'un inconnue me disant

bonjours marie

j'ai su que tu chercher une maison sur Nice ou c'est alentours et bien c'est régler la maison et a ton nom et tout est payer tu na qu'a aller chercher les clé chez le notaire de Nice et il te menerat jusqu'à la maison avec vue sur la mer

je t'aime j.j

quand elle comprit qui c'était elle fit répondre

Jimmy pourquoi est tu partit je me suis fait un sang d'encre tu sait que tu as un autre fils maintenant tu nous as abandonner sally et moi on avait besoin de toi et maintenant tu m'achète une maison (d'ailleurs merci beaucoup) et tu m'envoie un mail en ne mettant pas ton nom

je ne veut plus jamais te voir et que tu approche côle

quand elle appuya sur envoyer un petit message s'afficha et dit

erreur:il est impossible d'envoyer ce message car le destinataire n'existe pas.

Puis elle allât voir la maison qui était splendide c'était la maison de ces rêve elle y emménagea il y avait même une chambre prête pour Côle

quand elle vit la maison elle fondit en larme et invita le notaire a s'en allait.

ps: bonjour cher lecteur j'espere que vous aprecier ce chapitre qui n'est qu'un prologue je vous promet quelque surprise pour les chapitre a venir


	2. Chapter 1

Côle

salut moi c'est côle je suis un ados normal omis mon hyperactivité et ma dyslexie j'habite a Nice sur la cote d'azur en France. J'habite dans une villa offert a ma mère par mon père qui la abandonner avant ma naissance lorsqu'elle était a New York comme jeune fille au pair elle ma raconté cet histoire des millier de fois d'ailleurs ma marraine as un fils qui a neuf mois de plus que moi son nom percy jackson et ma mère est sa marraine je suis aller a New York qu'une seul fois en voyage de classe mais je voudrait voir ma marraine et son fils il parait qu'on ce ressemble.

Les cours ça ce passe assez mal je ne tient pas en place je suis dyslexique les profs m'appelle le problème sur patte la seul matière ou j'excelle était l'anglais. tout les ans pour les vacance je vais a Biarritz pour faire du surf j'adore le surf c'est une grande passion je fait quelque compétition par exemple je suis triple champions de France junior et j'ai a peine douze ans je croit que j'ai appris a surfer avant de marcher enfin bref j'adore aussi la natation mais je préfère le surf

pour les cour heureusement que j'ai mon meilleur amis nino qui m'aide pour les devoirs car sinon je ne ferait pas deux semaine dans l'école ou je suis.

Mes journée a saint Blaise mon lycée priver pas loin de Marseille même si en ce moment ma mère ne veut pas que j'aille a Marseille il y a trop de gang dans les cité

donc le plus loin ou je vais c'est saint balise et je rentre a la maison sauf qu'un jour on as eu soudainement un changement de prof de physique chimie avant on avait une profs assez jeune pas désagréable a regarder et maintenant c'est une vieille peaux extra moche qui est pire que tout les autre profs au niveau des devoirs

un jours ou on visiter la madrague au large de saint tropez cet profs était un peut trop intrusif et après la sortit . j'etait avec nino ,a oui c'est vrai j'ai oublier de vous dire un truc sur lui il a un problème avec ces jambes il est en béquille et il a la chance de ne pas se faire torturer en cours de sport par monsieur allou qui est aussi le préparateur physique de l'équipe de Toulon de rugby,on ce baladait et je voyait que nino ce retourner sans cesse et me dit :

-te retourne pas et accélère côle on rentre chez toi tout de suite faut que je parle a ta mère

-mais mec tu ne la jamais vu

-oui mais elle est au courant de tout me répondit il elle a été contacter il y a un ans

-contacté ? Par qui?elle ne répond quasiment jamais au téléphone...

il me coupât et dit

-oui et bien elle fait bien de ne pas répondre elle a été contacter par le directeur de la colonie et il lui a tout dit sauf ce qu'il ignore c'est a dire qui est ton père .

-mon père je l'ai jamais connue ma mère l'a connue que deux mois

oui mais elle sait que je veille sur toi c'est le principal

après c'est parole nous sommes arriver a la maison nino renifla et dit

une maison en sel marin pas mal pour cachez les odeur de demis dieux

-quoi comment sa demis dieux je suis qu'un gamin surdouée en surf c'est tout je suis pas un demis-dieux comme tu dit

man ,man tu peut venir s'il te plaît

-côle c'est toi il y a un paquet pour ton anniversaire

il le prit et l'ouvrit et il y avait une montre et une étoile de scheriff avec une lettre qui disait :

côle si tu reçois ce colis c'est que tu a atteint tes douze ans

je suis content de pouvoir t'offrir c'est deux objet qui te seront indispensable au cours de tes prochaine année certes ce n'est qu'une montre et une étoile de scheriff d'ailleurs si elle ne te convient pas pose la dans ta main et pense a un objet que tu apprécie elle se transformera en l'objet souhaiter mais n'oublie pas pour actionner l'étoile il faut que ton pousse passe au dessus du mot scheriff il essaya et l'étoile ce transformât en une sublime épée en bronze pas trop lourde ni trop légère elle était parfaite puis il lut la suite de la lettre

ensuite la montre appuie une fois sur le chronomètre tu auras un bouclier deux fois le bouclier se métamorphoseras et auras une dague devant et trois fois tu auras une armure a ta taille il le fit et se retrouva avec un bouclier d'un mètre de diamètre au bras surmonter d'une énorme dague et en armure parfaitement a ça taille y comprit le casque

il retapa une fois sur sa montre et il se retrouva normalement comme si il n'avait pas eu d'armure

nino lui dit alors

-prend l'étoile dans ta mains et concentre toi sur un objet plus passe partout genre un stylo et si c'est l'épée que je croit tu auras certainement des surprise

côle ce concentrât et pensa a un stylo quand il rouvrit les yeux il se trouver avec un stylo quatre couleur et ce dit

-un quatre couleur mais j'ai juste pensait a un stylo moi

nino regardât le stylo avec des étoile dans les yeux cet épée s'appelle tendresse des mers c'est une réplique de l'épée de Poséidon ton père t'aime vraiment pour t'offrir cet épée si je ne me trompe pas le rouge c'est le katana japonais bleu c'est l'épée grec vert glaive et noir ce sont des couteau de lancer celons ton parent divin ci tu et un fils de Poséidon revendiqué le noir sera un trident donc pour l'instant c'est couteau de lancer

nino allât alors vers la cuisine et alla parler a ma mère je m'approchât pour les entendre et ce que j'entendis me glaça le sang

marie il faut qu'il s'en aille maintenant il n'est plus en sécurité ici

maman ce mit a pleurer et dit

-si il le faut je ne peut pas l'empêcher de partir il as grandis si vite vas y nino fait le nécessaire moi je n'aurait pas le courage

maman sortie de la cuisine en pleurs et vint m'embrasser et me faire un câlin comme si elle venait me dire adieux

je vis nino sortir une flûte de pan et jouer un air qui ressembler a la mer de Charles trenet quand il eu finit de jouer la dernière note je sentis un courant d'aire avec une senteur de sapin et vit un bateau au large sur la méditerrané

et il me dit côle prépare tes affaire on doit y aller

moi qui ne comprenait rien je dit allez maman prépare tes affaire tu pars avec nous?

ma mère replongea dans de nouvelle larme et dit

non mon chérie je peut pas venir avec toi je serait plus en sécurité ici que la bas ça

me brise le cœur mais tu doit y aller seul avec nino

-non maman je partirait pas sans toi je sait même pas ou on va

-tu vas en sécurité mon chérie le seul endroit pour les ados comme toi

je ne voulait pas partir mais nino me tira de force vers le bateau pour m'en aller j'etait en larme quand le bateau partit je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir et rejoindre ma mère il avait beau avoir des béquille il était assez costaud nous avons dépasser le détroit de Gibraltar pour nous lancer dans l'Océan atlantique en moins de deux heure et nous sommes arriver sur des terre seulement quatre heure après avoir passer le détroit je dit alors a nino et si je suis pas un fils de Poséidon le noir ce transformera en quoi ça dépend de ton parent si c'est un dieux majeur il se transformera en son arme de prédilection mais j'ai le pressentiment que tu seras vite revendiqué nous somme arriver sur une berge de sable fin je sortit du bateau et tout de suite un groupe de jeune est venue vers moi pour m'observer ils avaient tous un tee shirt orange j'été assez déprimer d'avoir du laisser ma mère a Nice

nino s'avançât et saluât quelque personne et il m'emmena dans une grande maison pour voir une homme en fauteuil roulant et nous avons discuter puis cet homme ma dit de me reculer et il mis les frein a son fauteuil qui s ouvrit comme par magie et il en sortit avec un arrière train de cheval

écarquilla les yeux et m'ecriat en français

-oh mon dieu c'est un centaure

il me demandât de répéter en anglais ce que je fit

-vous êtes un centaure mais ce n'est qu'une légende les centaure ça n'existe pas

il répondit en rigolant

-je suis la preuve du contraire appelle moi chiron je vais te faire visiter la colonie tu est ici chez toi tout les autre présent sont comme toi

nous allons commencer par les bungalow c'est la que les demis dieux dorme

nous sommes entrer dans un U de bâtiment

il me montrât celui qui était au centre avec un 1 dessus et est le bungalow de Zeus ,le deux est celui d' hera,le 3 celui de Poséidon ,le 4celui de demeter,le 5 celui d'ares dieux de la guerre le 6 celui d'athena, le 7 celui d'apollon le 8 est celui de sa sœur jumelle Artémis,le 9 est celui d'Héphaïstos,le 10 est celui d'aphrodite le 11 sera ton bungalow le temps que tu est indéterminée c'est le bungalow d'hermès et le 12 et celui de nôtres directeur monsieur.d.

Il dut s'en aller donc il me confiât un membre qui passer le plus près de lui

-tient silena veut tu bien venir s'il te plaît

bien sur chiron que puis-je pour vous ?

Mon petit peut tu finir la visite de notre belle colonie au jeune Côle calmel

bien sur je m'en ferait une joie lui répondit-elle

salut lui dis-je un peut timide

salut lui répondit la fille je suis silena bauregard fille d'aphrodite et conseillaire en chef et toi tu est

je suis côle Simon calmel en essayant de ne pas bégayer dans mon anglais je rougissait a vu d'œil

-mais rougis pas on est entre amis ici tu viens d'où pour que tu soit venue de la mer

-je viens de Nice mais je suis né a new-york est si je rougis c'est parce que tu est la première fille qui me parle autant d'habitude je suis celui qu'on évite dont on se moque car il est dyslexique donc voilà j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'importance a part aux compets

a bon tu vient de Nice?dis t'elle en fermant les yeux pour ce concentrer puis elle me dit en un français parfait et tu fait quelle sport et pour le problème de l'école tout est régler tu pourat rester en tant que pensionnaire ce serait ici ton école et nous sommes tous dyslexique notre cerveaux est programmer pour le grec ancien.

j'écarquillai les yeux en l'entendant parler français mais je me ressaisi a temps pour lui répondre

-je suis triple champions de France de surf junior trois ans d'affiler cet année j'ai pas put y aller j'avais la cheville dans le plâtre a cause d'un abrutis de troisième qui ma péter la cheville alors que je pouvait battre le record du plus grand nombre de titre consécutif tu m'aurait vu je tapais dans les mur tellement j'etait enrager ma mère du m'attacher au lit pour que je guérisse et

-a oui il a fait comment et pourquoi il la fait

-alors il a prit une crosse de hockey c'est pote me tenait par les bras et il m'a casser la cheville avec car j'aurai regarder sa petite amie alors que c'est elle qui a plonger dans mes yeux je ne la connaissait pas cet fille et pour la guérisons une fois attacher dans le lit la guérison a prit trois mois ma mère pensait justement a me faire prendre des cours par correspondance

enfin nous discutions mais nous ne visitions pas grand chose mais je vis des canoës,un mur d'escalade en feu et un terrain de volley et je vis le réfectoire et nous sommes retourner ver le bungalow des hermès puis arriver devant la porte elle m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue en toute amitier et me laissa entre les mains des hermès.

ps:bonsoir j'espere que vous avez aprecier ce premier vrai chapite qui est asser long je suis d'accord mais je voulait que Côle visiter la colonie dans ce chap est celle qui lui fait visiter a un petit rapport avec la suite mais je vais garder le secret n'hesiter pas a rewiew


	3. Chapter 2

Pdv Côle

après avoir discuter avec silena de moi elle me ramena au bungalow d'hermès en me fit un petit baiser sur la joue ce qui me fit rougir elle toqua a la porte et quand la porte s'ouvrit elle dit

-salut les gars je vous présente Côle il vient d'arriver et je croit qu'il n'a pas été revendiquer.

Il y eu quelque râle de la part de quelque pensionnaire puis deux garçon qui ce ressembler comme deux goûte d'eau sauf que l'un était plus grand que l'autre

-salut nous c'est travis et connor alatir conseiller en chef des hermès et jusqu'à ce que tu sois revendiquer tu vivra ici . Apparemment tu n'est pas un fils d'hermès tu ne lui ressemble pas bon suis nous on vas a la grande maison te chercher des affaire.

Je lui répondit un peut gêner :

-des affaire mais j'ai déjà tout la dedans disai-je de toute façon je ne reste pas ici je veut rentrer chez moi j'ai jamais vécue autrement qu'avec ma mère j'adore la France on peut faire ce qu'on veut je veut pouvoir retourner faire du surf a Biarritz

ils me forcèrent a les suivre et nous allâmes dans la resserve prendre un sac de couchage et une trousse de toilette nous sommes retourner au bungalow je mis mon sac de couchage en place juste a coté de la porte je m'y allongea et me mit des écouteur sur les oreille et écouta ma bonne vieille playlists préférer c'est a dire tout les musique rock c'est la playlists que j'écoute le plus dont je connaît toute les chanson j'écoutais la musique depuis a ce que je pense 5 minute mais sa faisait deux heure et travis dut me secouer pour que je réagisse qu'il fallait aller au réfectoire. Je les suivit donc a contre cœur car je n'avait pas très faim et avant de ce faire servir par des truc invisible .un homme en chemise avec motif léopard ce leva mon voisin me dit que c'était m.d je l'écoutait a moitie jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

-et nous accueillons ce soir un nouveau pensionnaire il s'appelle colin calmant.

Il se rassit et nous fumes servis puis quand j'allais commencer je vis les pensionnaire des hermès je les suivit et mon voisin me dit qu'il fallait faire une offrande a nos parent divin je ferma les yeux et dit

-père faite moi un signe ou laisser moi rentrer chez moi mais faites quelque chose s'il vous plaît

puis je retourna m'asseoir et je commença a manger quand jeu fini je suivit les autre dans un amphithéâtre et on me dit que c'était un feu de camps que ceux du bungalow d'apollon aller faire un spectacle mais avant chiron fit une annonce et me fit venir tout devant pour me montrer a toute la colonie il prit une longue inspiration et dit d'une vois puissante et bienveillante

-demis-dieux,demis-déesse je tiens a vous présenter correctement Côle calmel

et la alors que je me sentait un peu gêner d'être le centre de l'attention un garçon ce levât et dit

-attend attend Côle calmel ta mère ne s' appellerai pas marie

-je répondit un peut gêner

-si pourquoi mais elle habite en France elle n'a été a New York que pendant un ans comme …

il me coupât alors en s'avançant dans la lumière

elle était jeune fille au pair chez sally jackson qui est ma mère et si je ne me trompe pas ta marraine

percy tes la toi aussi sa fait un baille comment tu vas tu ai le fils de qui lui dis-je en l'enlacent

oui sa fait un baille et bien a y repenser ça fait 4 ans quand tu est venus a New York avec ta classe ça va super alors toi aussi tes un demis dieux demain tu viendras me voir faudra que je te montre quelqu'un je suis un résident du bungalow 3 fils de Poséidon et toi tu est un fils de qui

j'en sait rien et je devient de plus en plus presser de le savoir

puis il me dit avec un sourire

-t'inquiète pas il te revendiquera

ensuite j'allas m'asseoir a coté de percy il me présenta sa voisine Annabeth chase et puis je vis un ange descendu du ciel une beautés qui rivaliserait avec aphrodite tout a coup je ne vis plus qu'elle et j'entendais uniquement battre mon cœur pour elle.

Pdv percy

j'avais proposer a Côle de venir s'asseoir a coté de moi je lui présenta Annabeth et la une de ces sœur dont j'ignore le nom vouloir s'asseoir a coté d'annabeth et je vis Côle la fixer avec un drôle de regard il y avait des étincelle dedans donc je dit discrètement de ce décaler pour l'obliger a s'asseoir a coté de Côle que j'avais réveiller juste avant et elle allât voir chiron pour s'excuser de son retard et elle dut être obliger de s'asseoir a coté de Côle je le regardât il était cramoisi de gène je dit a Annabelle de les regarder et elle les trouva trop mignon je ne put m'empêcher d'emmétre un petit rire ce qui me coûtât un coup de coude d'annabeth dans les cotes .

Pdv côle

quand je vit que percy et Annabeth se décaler pour lui laisser une place a coté de moi je rougis a vrai dire je devenait cramoisi puis je pris mon courage a deux main et lui dit :

-salut je m'appelle côle en la dévisageant

elle se tournât vers moi genre tu me veut quoi toi puis nos yeux entrèrent en contact puis le je s'entait mon cœur battre la chamade et je ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot je communiquer au moyen d'onomatopée qui ressembler a des cri de Neandertal et elle ce mit a rougir puis me répondit en bégayant

euh j-je suis jane Campbell fille d'athena j'ai été revendiquer il y a trois jours si tu veut savoir et je suis arriver il y a une semaine

voyant qu'une mèche de cheveux la gêner je le lui plaça derrière l'oreille puis je me remis a regarder le spectacle et elle me pris la main et je pris la sienne maintenant j'en suis sur je suis amoureux je crois que finalement je vais rester ici entre percy et jane je croit que je vais être bien ici

ps: bonsoir j'espere que vous avez aprecier ce chapite qui est le deuxiemme vrai chapitre de ma fic qui j'espere seras la plus longue possible n'hesiter pas a rewiews


	4. Chapter 3

_**voici un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui n'hesiter pas a me dire ce que vous en penser et merci a tous les rewiewer sa me fait plaisir n'hesiter pas a continuer**_

_**bonne lecture**_

Pdv Côle

après le feu de camps j'étais raide dingue de jane a vrai dire je voulais la suivre dans son bungalow pour discuter toute la nuit et il en était bien partie jusqu'à ce que travis le tire par le bras vers le bungalow des hermès en disant

je connais ce regard toi tu est amoureux et de la nouvelle d'athena en plus elle est super sympa en plus elle a dormi au même endroit que toi si c'est pas mignon et en plus vu comment elle te tenait la main elle l'est aussi t'inquiète pas on ira le voir demain bon tu lui as dit autre chose que des arg ou autre onomatopée

je rougit alors et dit:

- bon peut être que je suis amoureux et j'ai enfin des raison de rester ici j'ai percy qui et un peu mon cousin et surtout maintenant il y a cet ange de beauté a s'en décrocher la mâchoire

bon allez va te coucher extinction des feu dans 5 minutes et je veut pas un bruit fit connor pas de discussion une fois les lumière éteinte compris

il y eu un oui général et puis je tombât dans les bras de Morphée avec quelque rêve particulier comme je n'avait qu'une seul personne en tète avant de m'endormir je rêvât de jane .

Le lendemain je me réveilla a l'aurore et allât faire un tour sur la plage la vue le toucher tout me rappelai Nice sauf que quand je me retourna je n'avais pas la maison mais une vu directe sur le terrain de volley .grâce a mes cours d'histoire j'avais une légère connaissance sur les dieux et je me surpris a faire une petite blague a voix haute pour moi même

-en fait les hermès doivent être super douée au volley vus que leur père et le dieux des voleur

quand j'eus finit cet petite blague j'entendis un petit rire discret je me retournât et vis jane la fille qui hanter mes penser elle vint s'asseoir juste a coté de moi et prit mon bras je lui dit alors

bien dormis comment vas tu

elle répondit alors a vrai dire j'ai pas dormis j'ai passer la nuit la tête dans les bouquin j'adore lire je suis une des rare demis déesse a ne pas être dyslexique et sinon ça va super même si je ne comprend pas trop ce qui c'est passer hier soir

intriguer je lui demandât

-le fait que tu soit arriver en retard ça arrive a tout le monde

-oui mais la j'ai due passer chercher un truc dans mon bungalow et j'ai ressentis comme une présence je chercher d'où elle venais et je suis sortit pour rejoindre l'Amphithéâtre mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est ce qui c'est passer ensuite j'etait prête a te remballer quand tu ma saluer et puis une fois qu'on c'est regarder j'ai tout oublier comme envoûter j'ai entendu mon cœur c'est la première fois que je ressent sa pour un garçon c'est pour sa que j'ai prit ton bras quand j'ai vu tes yeux je me suis sentie en sécurité et pour toi il c'est passer quoi ?

je la regardait pendant qu'elle me disait ce qui c'est passer

et bien en fait moi j'ai ressentit un truc des que tu est rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre je voyait un vu qu'ont est la on pourrait discuter un peut de nous enfin de nos famille tu vient de où?

quand je lui dis qu'elle ressembler a un ange je la vis rougir et je lui remit une mèche de cheveux qui était devant ces yeux magnifique

-mon père habite a boston sans vouloir me venter c'est un des homme les plus intelligent de la planète c'est surmant ça qui a séduit maman il travaille a Harvard et il est célibataire depuis maman c'est le vide intersidéral niveau sentimental mais il prétexte qu'il a trop de boulot pour ça c'est vrai qu'il a le numéros persos du président au cas ou il a un problème et toi d'où tu vient

moi et bien je suis né a New York j'y est vécut en tout est pour tout deux mois ma mère était jeune fille au pair chez la mère de percy qui du coup est ma marraine et après son année a New York elle est allait habité a Nice sur la cote d'azur ma mère est journaliste pour le journal local de Nice et moi je galérer au collège a cause de ma dyslexie puis hier je suis arriver

lentement je la vis ce rapprocher de moi et poser la tète sur mon épaule pour regarder la mer

je dit alors

-j'adore la mer enfin ce qu'on peut faire dessus ça va me manque les vague de Biarritz

-il y a quoi sur les vague de Biarritz me demandât elle

-c'est sur ces vague que j'ai passer le meilleur de mes vacance je surfer du matin au soir

-tu surfer j'aurai adorer pouvoir le faire me dit elle des étoile dans les yeux

-si je surfer j'adore sa je suis triple champions de France junior sans vouloir me vanter lui dis-je en souriant et la regardant elle me donna un petit coup d'épaule

puis elle me dit quelque chose dont je ne m'attendait pas

-tu as quoi comme arme a moins que tu n'en ai pas encore j'ai mit trois jours a me décider

-non hier avant de partir pour venir ici j'ai reçut un colis avec ça dedans lui dis-je en lui montrant ma montre et le stylo offert par mon père

-actionne les que je puisse voir une fois armer

papouilla trois fois sur mon bouclier pour tout avoir d'un coup et actionna la couleur bleu pour avoir une épée grec dans les mains elle me regardât et dit

tu est plutôt canon en armure on dirait que tu est née pour en porter une si tu as une épée qui se rétracte en 4 couleur qu'elle sont les trois autre couleur .

Je cliqua sur l'épée qui redevint un stylo et actionna la couleur rouge et me retrouva avec un katana de samouraï puis j'actionnai le vert et me retrouva avec un glaive romain

puis elle me demandât timidement

-et le noir il fait quoi

le noir c'est des couteau de lancer mais bon il paraît que ça ne va pas durer je devrait avoir l'arme de prédilection de mon père m'as dit nino et toi c'est quoi tes arme lui dis-je en, tapotant sur ma montre pour ranger tout mon attirail j'allas m'asseoir ou j'etait assis .

elle se leva pour me faire voir son arme elle sortit un couteau suisse quand elle sortit une tige une lance ce déployât elle la mania comme une déesse puis elle la rangea et sortie la lame pour qu'il se transforme en dague d'une dizaine de centimètre environ le double du couteau suisse et ensuite lorsqu'elle tira le tir-bouchon il en sortit des couteau de lancer

je lui dit alors avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix:

tu n'as pas d'armure mais tu vas te faire couper en morceau

-mais non t'inquiète pas j'en ai une mais je ne l'ai pas dans une montre je doit la mettre moi même me dit elle en venant se rasseoir ne soit pas inquiet comme sa cela dit tu est mignon quand tu t'inquiète .ou la la je me met a parler comme les aphrodite

je fut soulagé et surpris par ces parole et dit

-qu'est ce qui ne va pas pourquoi tu dit sa tu peut parler comme tu veut enfin je croit

oui je peut parler comme je veux mais c'est juste que les fille d'aphrodite sont superficielle et irrationnel et les enfant d'athena se doivent d'être rationnel faut dire que depuis hier soir quand je te vois j'ai le cerveau en compote tu me plaît Côle j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis depuis toujours et non qu'on sait rencontre i peine 10 heures

je lui prit la mains tendrement et lui dit en la regardant dans ces magnifique yeux gris et je lui dit

-jane tu me plaît aussi depuis que j'ai quitté ma mère hier j'avais comme un creux au cœur un manque et tu vient de remplir ce vide .

Elle me sourit et se rapprocha de mon visage en disant

-et bien je croit que les parque on décider de nous lier

je me rapprochas alors mon visage aussi et nous nous somme embrasser ce fut le meilleur moment de tout ma vie plus rien ne compter autour de nous nos langues formait un ballait parfait je sentait des papillon dans mon estomac et un feu d'artifice dans ma tète je voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais mais bon il fallait bien respirer quand on cassa ce baisser pour respirer j'avais le tournis mon premier baiser avait été superbe quand j'eus repris mes esprit

-wouah c'était magnifique je t'aime jane

je la regardait elle avait l'air aussi heureuse que moi

-je t'aime aussi Côle je croit que c'est le meilleur premier baisser qu'on puissent avoir

alors c'est sont premier baiser aussi

c'est alors que j'entendis un raclement de gorge je me tourna et vis percy adossé a un arbre a nous regarder un sourire au lèvres je m'empourpra et je vis jane qui me prit la mains en rougissant elle aussi

-qu'est ce qu'il y a percy car si tu est la c'est que tu doit me dire ou montrer quelque chose

Pdv percy

ce matin je me suis réveiller en trombe réveiller par les alatir venu tambouriner a ma port du mat quand je leur ouvrit la porte j'etait encore en pyjama et pas très bien réveiller et il dirent en chœur

percy, Côle est partit il n'est plus dans le bungalow on voulait te prévenir avant de commencer les recherche et son sac de couchage était froid donc il est partit il y a au moins deux heure

-putain côle j'espère que ta pas fait de connerie me suis-je dit puis je décida de nous dispatcher travis le camp connor la foret et je m'occupe de la plage et la mer

puis je les vit partir vers les destination que je leur avait donné et je referma la porte pour me changer et puis je partit vers la plage quand j'arriva sur le bord de la plage je le vis en compagnie de la nouvelle fille d'athena dont Annabeth m'avait parler elle s'appeler jane campbells sont père John campbells et l'un des homme les plus intelligent de la planète elle n'était pas dyslexique elle avait une facilité déconcertante avec les langue et la je peut vous dire que la c'était la langue de Côle qu'elle pratiquer mais je doit dire qu'il allait bien ensemble il ne ce connaissait que depuis hier soir et ils s'embrasser déjà

ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre me dis je vit qu'il avait fini je me racla la gorge pour les prévenir que j'etait la il ce tournèrent vers moi en rougissant et en ce prenant la mains et côle me dit sans surprise

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a percy si tu est la c'est que tu doit me dire ou montrer quelque chose

je lui répondis sur le même ton que lui/

-non c'est juste que tu as eu la bonne idée de partir sans prévenir de ton bungalow

-déjà je sens que ce n'est pas mon bungalow je ne m'y sens pas chez moi il y a quelque chose qui cloche même si les autre sont super sympa mais je sens que j'ai pas ma place dans ce bungalow et de deux je me suis réveiller a 6 heure et je n'ai pas réussi a me rendormir donc je suis sortit pour pouvoir réfléchir un peut et quand je me suis assis il y a jane qui est venu s'asseoir a coté de moi on c'est montrer nos arme et je pense que tu as vu le reste malheureusement on peut même pus être tranquille

puis je pensa a comment formuler a ma phrase suivante et quand j'allais poser la remarque

-et il c'est passer quelque chose de spécial hier soir

il me répondit avant même que je l'ai poser :

oui il c'est passer quelque chose de spécial hier soir mais je ne comprend pas quoi

wow mec tu lis dans les penser toi maintenant tes un mutant ou quoi

quoi de quoi tu me parle mec je t'ai entendu me poser la question

c'est alors que jane intervint

-Côle il n'a pas dit un mot je te le jure il semblerait que vous soyer lier mentalement

elle réfléchis quelque seconde son regard s'éclaircit mais elle ne dit rien elle voulait attendre d'en avoir la preuve

regardant ma montre 8h30 je me dit que nous étions vendredi maman devait être lever j'ajoutai alors a l'attention de jane

bon dessolé jane je vais devoir t' empreinte côle je doit envoyer un message iris ou deux

je peut venir s'il te plaît percy j'ai pas envie de le lâcher douze ans de célibat tu as le temps de tous prévoir mais la je suis prise au dépourvut et j'adore sa

je part pas sans elle perce elle est trop belle pour qu'ont lui refuse quoi que ce soit

il était retrancher sur leur position les deux tourtereau

-bon d'accord tu peut venir


	5. Chapter 4

_**et voici le deuxiemme chapitre de la journée dite moi si vous voulez que je les poste plus rapidement j'en ai quelque uns en reserve qui sont fini et surtout n'hesitez pas a review**_

_**bonne lecture**_

Pdv Côle

j'embrassais jane jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus respirer et a se moment la percy qui devait nous observer depuis le baiser se racla la gorge pour ce signaler et je lui dit en le regardant a peine

qu'est ce qu'il y a percy car si tu est la c'est que tu doit me dire ou montrer quelque chose

il me répondit alors sur le mémé ton de reproche que moi

-non c'est juste que tu as décider de partir sans prévenir de ton bungalow

je dut alors explique pourquoi j'etait sortit si tôt du bungalow a un moment il c'est passer quelque chose d'étrange j'entendais la voix de percy dans ma tète dire :

-_il c'est passer quelque chose de spécial hier soir_

je répondit alors énerver

-oui il c'est passer quelque chose de spécial hier soir et je ne comprend pas quoi

percy me répondit surpris

-wow mec tu lis dans les penser toi maintenant tes un mutant ou quoi

j'étais surpris de sa réponse

-quoi de quoi tu parle tu viens de me poser la question

je regarder jane pour essayer de comprendre mais elle dit

-Côle il n'a pas dit un mot je te le jure il semblerait que vous soyer lier mentalement

je la vis réfléchir ce qu'elle pouvait être belle et ces yeux ce mirent a briller mais elle ne dit pas un mot j'avais le pressentiment que sa venait d'il y a longtemps ce lien très longtemps

puis percy dit alors en regardant sa montre

bon désolé jane mais je vais devoir t'empreinté côle je doit envoyer un message iris ou deux

jane me sera un peut plus la main en disant

je peut venir s'il te plaît percy j'ai pas envie de le lâcher douze ans de célibat tu as le temps de tous prévoir mais la je suis prise au dépourvut et j'adore sa

je fut oblige d'ajouter après sa

je part pas sans elle perce elle est trop belle pour qu'ont lui refuse quoi que ce soit

après quelque minute de réflexion il dit

bon d'accord tu peut venir

nous le suivons alors jusque devant la grande maison

et j'ajoutai un peut perdu

-c'est quoi un message iris en fait

percy me regardât en souriant et dit

-tu verras bien quand on le fera

il prit un tuyau d'arrosage et fi sortir une léger bruine qui en contacte avec le soleil fit un arc-en-ciel

il prit une grosse pièce en or la jetât dans l'arc-en-ciel et il marmonat quelque chose que je ne put entendre et la a travers la brume je put voir un visage qui m'était familier je n'était pas dans l'axe de la brume et j'entendis:

maman,maman tes la?faut que je te représente quelqu'un

percy c'est toi je comprend pas ce que tu veux me dire

attend je vais te le montrer

il me tirât alors vers le bras pour me mettre dans l'axe de la brume et quand elle me vit elle eu un air intercompréhension elle ne me reconnaissait pas je lui dit alors

-bonjours marraine comment vas tu

quand je dit cet phrase les yeux de sally s'éclairèrent et dit un sourire au lèvres

Côle c'est toi ça va super bien et toi depuis quand et tu a la colonie

ça va super bien je suis arriver hier après midi lui répondis-je mais comment tu le savait que j'etais un demi dieu

ben c'est facile un homme qui disparaît juste après t'avoir conçut c'est soit un dieux soit un violeur et ta mère me l'aurait dit si c'était le deuxième cas donc c'était forcement un dieux par contre laquelle sa je l'ignore

quand elle eu finit de dire sa percy revint et dit

-maman je t'aime mais sa va couper et je n'est plus qu'une drachme et je doit encore appeler quelqu'un

- pas de soucis mon grand a plus tard et bon séjours a la colonie Côle

-merci sally bonne journée lui repondi-je

puis la bruine tombât et l'arc-en-ciel disparut et percy refit un nuage de bruine un nouvelle arc-en-ciel apparut il se remit a marmonner et la un autre écran de bruine apparut et la je vis quelque chose qui me ravit au plus au point dans l'écran arc-en-ciel il y avait ma mère dans la cuisine je dit alors

-salut maman comment tu vas tu me manque énormément mais regarde qui est la

puis j'ajoutai a l'attention de percy aller vient

il s'approchât et dit

-salut marraine comment tu vas

-percy c'est toi je vais bien et toi

ça va super merci bon je te repasse Côle je croit qu'il a quelque chose a t'annoncer

a bon que doit tu m'annoncer Côle

merci percy oui maman il faut que je te pressente jane Campbell et on est ensemble

bonjour madame ravie de faire votre connaissance dis jane en me prenant la main une fille d'aphrodite m'as dit que c'était un coup de foudre et c'est sur qu'elle ont raison

bonjours jane mais tu peut m'appeler marie je vous souhaite tout mes vœux de bonheur a vous deux

j'entendis percy dire a jane

-jane vient on vas les laisser seul a deux il doivent parler

OK perce mais on revient des qu'il a fini dit elle en me faisant un baiser sur la joue

je la regarda pendant qu'elle partait puis me retournât en disant a ma mère

-je croit que c'est la bonne maman des que je l'ai vue entrer dans l'amphithéâtre je ne voyait plus qu'elle et grâce a percy elle c'est assis a coter de moi et c'est la que nos yeux ce sont croiser et la j'ai eu le cerveau en compote je n'arrivais plus aligner trois phrase sans bégayer et depuis que je la vois je rougis sans cesse

-Côle comme je vous l'ai dit a tous les deux félicitation si ça c'est passer des ton arriver a la colonie c'est que ça devez arriver tu as trouver une magnifique petite amis et moi aussi j'ai une bonne nouvelle je déménage pour venir a New York qu'on puissent ce voir plus souvent tu me manque énormément mon chérie

-tu me manque aussi maman prévient moi quand tu arrive je suis presser de te revoir maman bon je vais devoir te laisser maman a bientôt je t'aime

-a bientôt mon chérie

je passa la main dans la brume pour la disperser et couper la communication j'allas m'asseoir contre la grande maison les larme commencer a me monter au yeux je les laisser sortir je sentis un quelqu'un s'asseoir a coté de moi et m'enlacer je compris que c'était jane elle me dit alors

mais Côle pourquoi tu pleure tu viens de voir ta mère

si je pleure c'est parce qu'elle me manque atrocement je n'ai jamais été éloigné autant de temps de ma mère elle me manque atrocement même si je sait qu'elle va bientôt arriver a New York mais je ne sait pas quand

-je comprend je suis contente de l'avoir rencontrer elle est super me dit elle avant de m'embrasser

je lui rendis son baiser et me releva et lui prit la main

a oui j'ai oublier percy veut voir comment tu te débrouille dans un duel a l'épée avec armure et sa pourrât peut être te déterminer rendez vous dans l'arène a 10h30 c'est a dire que tu as une heure et demis pour te préparer

percy veut faire un duel contre moi c'est sur je suis cuit répondis-je abattu

ne dit pas sa Côle tu as ta chance de le battre elle est infime mais tu as une chance

vraiment très infime la chance c'est le meilleur épéiste de la colonie

Côle tu peut le battre je croie en toi et si tu crois en toi tu peut le battre tu est un demis dieux puissant comme percy mais il y as un truc en plus en toi qui peut te faire gagner

j'allai me préparer pour ce duel et lus j'avançais plus j'entendais des murmure autour de moi je put en entendre quelques un qui disait

percy contre le nouveau dans l'arène a 10h30 percy vas en faire de la chaire à pâtée il a jamais eu d'entraînement il n'as aucune chance

a dix heure je me dirigea vers l'arène montre au poignée et stylo en main je me mis en place dans l'arène

quand percy arrivât il m'encouragea et je vit que toute la colonie était regrouper dans l'arène pour nous regarder le combat

je regardât jane qui était au premier rang et qui crier

-aller Côle tu peut le faire tu peut le battre je croit en toi

puis j'actionnais mon bouclier avec l'armure et l'épée en mode grec puis je laissât libre cour a mon instinct et percy attaqua en premier et je contrat facilement je décidât de me délester de mon bouclier pour être a égalité je savait intérieurement que je garderais l'armure donc j'enlevai le bras des lanière en cuire après un moment de combat a parer et a riposter je sentit quelque chose vibrer en moi puis je me concentrât et la je sentit tout mon corps vibrer j'ouvris les yeux et je vit percy a terre et je me mit au dessus de lui pour l'empêcher de se relever et la chiron arriva en trottant dans l'arène et dit

demis dieux nous avons un vainqueur a ce combats voici Côle calmel vainqueur de percy jackson

j' aidas percy a ce relever il me félicitât et j'allas rechercher ma montre quand je me releva je vis tout la colonie agenouiller devant moi et j'entendis chiron dire bienvenue a toi Côle calmel fils de Poséidon dieux des mers et océan et des tremblement

puis tout de suite après toute la colonie se relevât et vint me féliciter et jane vint m'embrasser et me dit

-qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis je savait que tu allait le battre

j'enlassa jane en l'embrassant et la fit tourner autour de moi

j'allas voir percy et lui dit

-bon je croit qu'on emménage ensemble donc nous sommes frère je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tu m'en veut pas j'espère je ne sait même pas comment j'ai fait pour te faire tomber

yep on emménage ensemble nous somme frère et non je t'en veut pas j'ai organiser ce duel pour provoquer un de tes pouvoir et te voilà bon on passe par le bungalow d'hermès pour prendre tes affaire et je te ferait visiter le bungalow j'aurais du m'en douter quand tu as dit que papa était partit quelque semaine après ma naissance enfin bref elle est sympa ton épée

attend je vais essayer un truc luis dis-je en sortant mon stylo épée et actionna la couleur noir et vit un trident de ma taille dans la main je le claqua légèrement au sol et un mini tremblement de terre nous secouât

percy me dit

-j'ai hériter des pouvoir sur l'eau tu as les tremblement c'est sympas

-je me sens aussi super a l'aise dans l'eau

on arriva alors a la hauteur du bungalow des hermès j'entrai prit mon sac de couchage avec tout mais affaire remercia travis et connor et ressortit pour suivre percy vers le bungalow 3 en arrivant il dit en ouvrant grand la porte bienvenue dans le bungalow 3 j'entras et fut surprit par un homme qui nous ressembler et percy dire

-salut papa comment vas tu

salut percy salut Côle ça va très bien

je répondit alors

bonjours père merci de m'avoir revendiqué

puis il répondit un sourire au lèvres

-c'est bon Côle je suis ton père pas besoin de tant de cérémonie tu peut me tutoyer

-oui mais tu est un dieux lui répondis-je

je suis ton père avant tout sauf si tu me vois en compagnie des autre dieux

-d'accord papa

bon je voulait vous dire Côle tu diras a ta mère que je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir abandonnée mais j'ai été obliger mon royaume avait besoin de moi vous avez tout les deux des pouvoir différend toi percy lier a l'eau et toi Côle lier au tremblement tu pourrât quand même respirer sous l'eau sauf que tu ne te repairé pas aussi facilement que percy mais surtout fait attention a tes pouvoir les tremblement sont incontrôlable sauf pour les demis dieux très puissant seul un de mes enfant lier au tremblement a réussis a contrôler ces pouvoir sans détruire des civilisation donc n'essaie pas de trop tirer sur tes pouvoir tu pourrais en perdre le contrôle sur ceux bonne fin de journée au fait fait attention a tes arme Côle mais c'est arme sont très puissante et lier a tes pouvoir tu as tes réflexe très présent mais tu aura besoin d'entraînement et je crois que le pouvoir commun a vous deux vous l'avez déjà découvert votre lien telepahtique vous serez utile lors de vos combat

au revoir papa lui dis-je en même temps que percy puis il disparut


	6. Chapter 5

_**voici un nouveau chapître de la merveilleuse histoire de côle j'espere que ca vous plairat en tout cas moi je m'eclate a l'ecrire **_

_**bonne lecture**_

Pdv percy

après que je me sois fait battre en un combat un contre un contre Côle qui n'a jamais eu d'entraînement il été puissant en effet je l'accompagnas chercher ces affaire au bungalow des hermès et revenir vers notre bungalow quand j'ouvris la porte je vis que Poséidon était la je dit alors

-salut papa comment tu va

il répondit

-salut percy salut Côle ça va très bien

et la Côle dit a Poséidon

-bonjour père merci de m'avoir revendiquer

puis papa dit alors

-c'est bon Côle je suis ton père pas besoin de tant de cérémonie tu peut me tutoyer

-oui mais tu es un dieux lui repondat-il

papa ce baissa un peut car il était quand même grand le Côle

je suis ton père avant tous sauf si tu me vois en compagnie des autre dieux

-d'accord papa dit-il

puis papa parti dans l'explication des pouvoir de Côle il lui a dis de faire attention car ces pouvoir et il dit que nous avions un pouvoir en commun le lien de télépathie ces vrai que nous l'avions tester il y a deux heure ou il avait repondut a une question avant que je ne la pose quand il disparut je me mis a lui faire visiter le bungalow je lui montrât la salle de bain je lui fit voir la salle des affaire nautique et son regard s'illumina quand il vit la planche de surf il l'a prit et la touchât pour voir si elle était bien réel

-je lui dit alors on dirait que t'aime bien le surf

-j'adore sa tu veut dire je suis triple champions de France junior je me suis toujours sentis a l'aise sur un planche

a oui on peut dire que tu est accroc au surf on pourrât peut être en faire demain je ferait les vague et tu surfera moi je sait pas surfer je préfère la natation aux surf

-merci percy ça fait 1 an que j'ai pas fait de surf sa me manque

tu ne pense pas que tu sera un peut rouiller

non t'inquiète c'est comme le vélo ça s'oublie pas

Pdv Côle

quand Poséidon a disparut on as visiter le bungalow il ma montrer toute les salle et ma proposer d'aller surfer sur l'océan demain chose que j'acceptai avec joie quand il finit de me faire visiter le bungalow nous ressortons et j'allas voir jane et lui dit avant de l'embrasser

je l'ai vu il été dans le bungalow apparemment mes pouvoir sont lier aux tremblement

je le savait que tu était un fils de Poséidon il m'en fallait juste la preuve même si nos parent ce déteste je t'aime Côle tu est l'homme de ma vie j'en suis sur tu est le seul qui me rende heureuse me répondit-elle en m'embrassant

je t'aime aussi jane tu est une femme en or tu la meilleur personne que j'ai rencontrer de toute ma vie je n'aurait jamais vaincus percy sans ton aide lui dis je en l'enlaçant de mes bras a oui et demain 10h sur la plage ça te vas ?

bien sur que sa me va mais pourquoi faire

je vais te donner ton premier cours de surf

oh merci merci merci Côle il faut donc que je vienne avec une tenue de surf

-si tu en as pas on en as au bungalow on est la remise des tenue aquatique dis-je en rigolant il y a toute les taille tu devrait trouver ton bonheur allez vient on va aller t'en chercher une suis moi je ne fait pas sa pour en profiter je te respecte trop pour les essayage il y aura un miroir pour que tu puissent voir je t'attendrait a coté et tu m'appelle si tu as besoin de moi lui dit-je en l'embrassant

quelque minutes plus tard j'entendis

-Côle tu peut venir s'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi

j'entras donc dans la pièce et je la vis en tenue de surf parfaitement a sa taille elle me dit alors

tu peut la fermer s'il te plaît j'y arrive pas

-mais bien sur je m'approcha d'elle et prit la fermeture éclaire et la remonta quand elle se retourna nous étions tellement proche que nos lèvres ce touchât dans un baiser involontaire mais amoureux

-désoler dis-je confus je n'aurait pas dut dessolé

-mais pourquoi tu t'excuse on est ensemble c'est pas comme si c'était une autre fille car si sa arrive tu subira ma colère Côle estime toi prévenue tu n'as pas intérêt a me tromper

ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas te tromper tu mes trop indispensable en te trompant je ferrait la plus grosse erreurs de toute ma vie et j'en est déjà fait

c'est bon elle te vas super bien tu est canon dedans ça me donnerait envie de te donner des cours des maintenant

-bon je vais me rechanger tu sors oui ou non tu croit pas que je vais me changer devant toi on est ensemble que depuis ce matin allez zou va t'en mais avant tu peut rouvrir la combinaison

d'accord d'accord j'y vais je r'ouvit la fermeture et partit dans ma chambre sur mon lit et mis de la musique je fermât les yeux uniquement quand je sentit une présence allonger a coté de moi j'ouvris les yeux et vit jane blottie contre moi je l'enlaça lui fit un baiser sur le front elle me regardât et dit

-on est bien ici ça me donnerait envie de rester la il t a de la place c'est calme mais il manque de livre

on est dans le bungalow de Poséidon pas celui d'athena c'est sur qu'il n'y as pas autant de livre on cherche pas a lire surtout avec notre dyslexie et je croit que mon père le verras pas d'un bon œil que tu soit dans sont bungalow alors que tu est une fille d'athena c'est déjà un miracle que tu n'est pas encore été noyer

c'est alors qu'un mini tremblement de terre ce fit resentire et je sentis l'épicentre juste en dessous de jane

-Côle c'est toi qui a fait sa si c'est toi arrête s'il te plaît

non c'est pas moi qui fait ça mais je croit savoir comment l'arrêter

je me leva la prit dans mes bras en lui tenant les jambe et avec un bras dans le dos et sortit du bungalow

des que nous somme sortit du bungalow le tremblement s'arrêta net

-je m'en douter ces mon père il n'était pas très content que tu soit dans mon bungalow enfin je veut dire dans mon lit il faudra le convaincre pour nous deux et même si il ne veut pas je ne te quitterai pour rien au monde

je t'aime Côle mais ne vas pas a l'encontre de l'olympe tu pourrait avoir des problème et si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je ne pourrait jamais aller mieux

ne t'inquiète pas je ne pourrait jamais vivre sans toi ma puce

je la reposa sur ces pied et percy arriva et dit

- bon Côle c'est l'heure du repas allez suis moi jane je croit qu'annabeth va te faire passer un savon pour ne pas être dans ton bungalow

a oui j'y vais a toute a l'heure Côle me dit elle en m'embrassant et en accourant vers son bungalow et elle se mit dans le rang je me mis derrière percy et le suivit jusqu'au réfectoire pour le repas je mit une partit de mon repas dans le brasier en pensant pour Poséidon

le reste de la journée je la passa avec jane tout ce passa a merveille puis la nuit ce passa moins bien je fit un des pire cauchemars de ma vie je vit une silhouette vaguement humaine en plus gros qui enserrer ma mère dans sa main qui ne pouvait plus bouger elle était comme prisonnière j'essayai de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche quand je le vis serrer la main de plus en plus et ma mère grimacer je commença a faire trembler tout le bâtiment ce qui lui fit lâcher son emprise sur ma mère qui tombât je voulut courir vers elle mais je courait sur place j'avais les jambe un coton puis je me réveilla secouer par percy

-mec mec il t'arrive quoi tu arrêter pas de bouger en criant

-un quoi dit-je alors a percy qu'elle heure est il

il est 7 heure et j'ai l'impression que tu vient de faire un sacrée cauchemars faudra que tu le raconte a annabeth elle décrypte facilement les rêve et cauchemars va la voir après le cours de surf que tu doit donné a jane aller va te préparer ce qui est bien quand est peu dans un bungalow c'est que nous pouvons mettre autant de temps sauf qu'il n'y a qu'une heure d'eau chaude

donc on ce fait trente minute chacun

oui tu y va en premier ou en deuxième

vu le cauchemars que j'ai fait ce sera premier

je passa donc ce qui me sembla pour mon pus grand bien les plus longue trente minute de ma vie le jet d'eau me décontracta le muscle puis après trente minute je me préparât pour aller au réfectoire avec percy il était 8h05 quand on arriva tout le monde était déjà la et nous regardât arriver on s'asseilla a la table de Poséidon pour prendre le petit déjeuner quand nous fumes sortit dus réfectoire je fit assaillit par une jolie blonde qui disait

coucou mon cœur ça va

coucou ma puce ça va juste que j'ai fait un sacrer cauchemars mais sinon ça va dis-je en l'embrassant alors prête pour le cours de surf d'ailleurs je vais préparer la planche et mettre la combinaison tu peut aller mettre celle que je t'ai donnée hier moi c'est ma combi fétiche je l'avait a toute les compétition que j'ai gagnais

j'allai enfiler ma combinaison tout ce qu'elle a de plus normal rouge et noir sauf qu'elle ma été offerte par le champions de France de surf professionnel en voyant mes qualité de surfer je l'enfila et la fermât grâce aux lacet que j'ai ajouter pour la mettre plus facilement elle m'allait toujours aussi parfaitement même après toute ces année je resorta du bungalow et je vis jane en tenue habiller et avec la combinaison fermer une de ces sœur avait du l'aider a fermer la combinaison je la vit d'ailleurs Annabeth a coté d'elle j'embrassa jane sur le front et lui dit

tu est ravissante ma puce salut Annabeth

merci mon cœur bon tu as la planche je suis la Annabeth a demander pour venir alors je lui ai dit oui ça te dérange pas

non ça me dérange pas d'ailleurs percy devrait plus tarder

-percy s'étonna jane pourquoi il doit venir

il vient pour faire les vague car sa je sais pas faire les tremblement ça va mais pas les vague tient le voilà

je mis la planche sur l'eau et installa jane a califourchon dessus pour lui expliquer je lui montrât comment ce lever et garder sont équilibre sur la planche je dit a percy mentalement de faire des vague moyenne pour faire bouger la planche je l'aida a ce lever je monta avec elle sur la planche qui était assez grande pour nous deux je me leva en même temps qu'elle en la tenant je n'avais plus besoin de mes bras pour me lever. Quand je vis que la position était la bonne je la lâchât elle tenait sur la planche je lui montrât comment faire tourner la planche

tu t'en sort bien pour un premier cours bon allez tu veut que je te montre retourne sur la plage

quand elle fut sur la plage avec Annabeth je dit a percy

percy tu peut mettre la gomme sur les vague

je m'allongea a plat ventre sur la planche et rama avec les bras quand je fut assez prêt de la vague je me leva et prit confiance j'essayai quelque chose que je n'avait pas essayer depuis ma blessure

quand je fut sur la vague je m'avança et me mit a faire des figure qui me venait en tête je les réussi toute a ma plus grande surprise quand je revint sur la plage je fut féliciter et embrasser par jane en disant

tes vraiment un champions mon chérie

je l'embrassa en retour et alla me changer. l'après midi fut entraînement a l'épée

puis le repas eu lieux la veillé au coin du feu puis ce fut le couvre feu il s'endormit presque aussitôt il tombât alors dans un bâtiment très sombre et il revit la même silhouette que la veille il avait toujours ma mère dans la main mais il ne la serrer pas trop et lui dit

bonsoir Côle bienvenu ici comme tu le voit ta mère a été faite prisonnière si tu me rejoint contre l'olympe ta mère resteras en vie si tu reste avec c'est minable de sang mêlé elle mourras tu as le choix côle la vie de ta mère avec toi comme premier lieutenant a mes coté ou ça mort et la tienne lors de la bataille rejoint moi le princesse andromède vas bientôt venir te chercher au large de long Island vas-y ou elle mourat

c'est a ce moment la que je me réveilla et vis un petit paquet et une lettre qui disait

Côle

je suis au courant des plans de mon père il va vouloir te monter contre ton frère en aucun cas tu doit le faire mais je vais te demander d'accepter ça proposition pour que tu puissent mettre ta mère en sécurité et que tu soit un espion l'olympe aura besoin de toi pour contrer ces offensive bien sur il faudra que tu joue le jeu de détester l'olympe sinon chronos ce doutera de quelque chose et te tueras tu doit vivre et sauver l'olympe prévient ton frère mais lui seul doit être au courant grâce au bracelet qui et dans le paquet votre lien telephatique sera décupler et vous pourrez communiquer a n'importe qu'elle distance

Poséidon


	7. chapitre 6

Pdv Côle

quand je me suis réveiller de mon cauchemar que j'ai reçut le paquet de mon père et lu sa lettre je prit un morceau de papier j'écris un mot a l'intention de percy qui disais

percy

si tu lis cet lettre c'est que je suis partis je doit protéger ma mère qui a été capturer par les homme de chronos et il me forcent a le rejoindre pour qu'elle reste en vie si tu veut savoir pourquoi je n'est pas attendu ton réveille lis la lettre dans la boite au pied de ton lit et met le bracelet mais surtout ne le dit a personne dit juste que je suis partit je serait vos yeux et vos oreille ne dit a personne que je suis en contact avec toi pour les autre je doit être un traître pour sauver l'olympe et surtout sauver ma mère je revient des que j'ai mis ma mère en sécurité je le promet le bracelet accentuera le lien qu'on as ainsi pas de message iris et tout système de communication

ps occupe toi de jane uniquement elle peut savoir ce que je suis réellement fait lui jurer de garder le secret et dit lui que je l'aime

j'espère que tu me comprend Côle

puis je prit mon sac a dos y fourat mon sac de couchage des vêtement mis ma montre pris mon épée et me dirigea vers la sortit de la colonie il était 3heure du matin je me dirigea vers la plage et vit le bateau et une barque a quelque mettre de mois je monta de dans et commença a ramer vers le bateau une dizaine de minute plus tard j'etait a bord du bateau j'allas sur le pont et vis un grand blond avec une cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage il me dit alors

bonsoir côle tu as pris la bonne decision l'olympe est faible nous la vaincrons facilement avec toi a nos coté tu seras un lieutenant au fait moi c'est luke castelan fils d'hermès pour mon plus grand malheur bon tu devrait aller dormir un peu tu as une tète de déterrer

quand il eu fini il me dirigea vers mes quartier je m'allongea sur un lit et fermât les yeux je m'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve ayant rejoins ces rand chronos n'avait plus a me torturer dans mon sommeil

pdv percy

quand je me suis réveiller j'ai vu le lit de Côle vide avec une lettre dessus qui disait

percy

si tu lis cet lettre c'est que je suis partit je doit protéger ma mère qui a été capturer par les hommes de chronos il me forcent a le rejoindre pour quelle reste en vie si tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas attendu ton réveil lit la lettre dans la boite au pied de ton lit et met le bracelet mais surtout ne le dit a personne dit juste que je suis partit je serait vos yeux et vos oreille et ne dit pas que je suis en contacte avec toi pour les autres je doit être un traître pour sauver l'olympe et surtout sauver ma mère je revient des que j'ai mis ma mère en sécurité je le promet .le bracelet accentue le lien ainsi pas de message iris et tout système de communication

ps : occupe toi de jane uniquement elle peut savoir ce que je suis fait lui jurer de garder le secret et dit lui que je l'aime

j'espere que tu me comprend côle

quand je finit de lire la lettre je la brûlât et lu celle dans la boite elle était de papa expliquant qu'il devez accepter « l'offre » de cronnos et qu'il devez sauver sa mère en priorité si papa lui disait qu'il devez y allez c'est que ce n'était pas n'importe quel rêve cronnos avait vraiment sa mère je mit le bracelet et j'entendis quelque penser de Côle qui disait

a percy tu est lever comme je te l'ai dit dans la lettre il faut absolument que je sauve ma mère elle est tout pour moi je suis dans un bateau qui s'appelle le princesse andromède cronnos est dans un cercueil d'or luke essaye de le réveiller et prévient jane pitier je fait sa pour vous sauver je ne l'ai pas voulut

Côle Côle je ne t'en veut pas j'etait pareil l'année dernière ma mère a été enlever par hades parce qu'il croyait que j'etait le voleur de la foudre de Zeus et de son casque

après que je lui est dis sa la communication c'est couper et je sortit voir chiron pour le prévenir que côle était partit mais avant je griphonas un mot adieux sur un bout de papier je me dirigea vers la grande maison alla voire chiron  
-chiron je croit qu'on as un problème j'ai trouver sa sur le lit de Côle lui dit il en lui tendant le mot que je venais d'écrire j'ai un pressentiment chiron j'ai l'impression qu'il est partie dans les rang de cronnos je ne sais pas si c'est de gré ou de force

- nous feront donc comme si il n'était jamais venu percy nous n'avons pas le choix  
-oui mais c'est mon frère chiron  
-ce pourrait être mon fils il a trahi les dieux il sera considérer en traître

après cet conversation j'allas au bungalow d'athena je toqua a la porte et ce fut Annabeth qui ouvrit et je dit  
Annabeth tu peut appeler jane s'il te plaît faut que je lui parle  
oui je vais la réveiller me dit elle alors en repartant  
je m'essaya alors contre le mur et attendit que jane sorte de son bungalow je me releva en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et lui demanda de ma suivre sur la plage quand nous sommes arriver je lui dit

-jane il faut que je te dise un truc mais d'abord jure moi sur le Styx que tu ne ne le répéteras a personne  
-d'accord mais pourquoi  
-jure le s'il te plaît  
-d'accord je jure sur le Styx que je ne le répéterais pas  
c'est Côle il est partie mais il ne voulait pas cronos a sa mère et il lui as dit que si il le rejoignez sa mère resterait en vie et il nous servira d'espion grâce a cela lui dis je en lui montrant le bracelet il accentue le lien mentale que nous avons je peut te dire qu'en ce moment il ne pense qu'a toi tu lui manque et il t'aime il fera tout pour sauver sa mère et nous rejoindra ensuite il fera tout pour affaire cronnos il veut nous sauver nous et l'olympe car même si sa me fait bizarre de le dire il est le plus puissant demi dieu que je connaissent je suis sur qu'a l'heure qu'il est il peut déjà contrôler ces pouvoir  
jane ce mit a pleurer a mon plus grand entonnement elle me fit un câlin en me disant  
et si cronnos découvre que c'est un espion il pourrait le tuer

-je suis sur que Poséidon fera quelque chose pour le sauver et il t'aime il est presser de te revoir il fera tout pour rester en vie


	8. Chapter 7

Petite accélération et nous voilà lors de la grande bataille de l'empire state building

Pdv Côle

ça fait maintenant 3 ans que je suis infiltrer dans le camps de cronnos je suis actuellement en train de mettre ma mère en sécurité mais je vais rester encore un peut dans les rangs de cronnos pour faire une belle entrer dans la bataille contre cronnos ça fait trois ans que je m'entraîne avec leur tactique et que je l'ai donne a percy par la penser et lui me disait ce que la colonie compter faire pour que je sois en sécurité lors des attaque je savait que au moment ou j'emmenais ma mère en sécurité le princesse andromède aller ce transformer en feux d'artifice par beckendorf le conseiller en chef des Héphaïstos et percy j'été bien content de ne pas être dedans

je trouva une ville calme dans le Texas je lui dit

maman reste la tu est en sécurité je vient te rechercher des que cronnos est tuer

depuis que cronnos l'avait torturer pour savoir qui été mon père elle n'allait plus aussi bien qu'avant elle avait le regard vide elle commencer a perdre la tète il faudra que je la montre a chiron

je repartit au plus vite vers San Francisco pour ne pas emmètre de soupçon a cronnos après tout j'etait son plus fidèle lieutenant javait due formuler le premier serment d'alegence j'etait suppose détester les dieux je contrôler mes pouvoir de mieux en mieux j'avais réussi a créer un tremblement de terre ressentis a Hawaï alors que j'etait a New York

j'arriva sur le mont tamalpais quelque minute avant cronnos qui ne se douta de rien . Il était hors de lui il décida de planifier l'attaque la semaine qui suivait car il lui fallait le temps de regrouper les monstre et les demis dieux acquis a sa cause

je me dit alors

plus que qu'une semaine et je reverrai jane la seul et unique femme de ma vie la seul avec percy qui est au courant de ma situation puis j'entendis

t'inquiète Côle elle pense toujours autant a toi tu lui manque énormément elle ne ta jamais oublier et surtout elle ne ta jamais remplacer par contre elle a pleurer pendant des semaine

bon percy je te laisse cronnos va ce demander quelque chose lui dis-je alors

et je pensait vrai cronnos m'appeler quand je me reconcentra sur les conversation autour et j'entendis cronnos dire

-que t'arrive t'il Côle tu m'as l'air songeur

oui mon seigneur je pensait a notre écrasante victoire contre ces dieux pitoyable

la semaine se passa d'entraînement consécutif j'été devenu le meilleur épéiste de l'armée de cronos

et il en était très fier

tu sera a mes coté lors de la bataille final

bien sur mon seigneur je ferait tout ce que vous me demander

le jours de la bataille arriva j'etait sur un cheval a la droite de cronos et Ethan nakamura été a sa gauche en face de moi ce trouver percy et annabeth j'attendais au coté de cronos je vis annabeth me lançais un regard noir pour elle comme pour les autre j'etait le traître qui avait quitter la colonie après avoir été déterminer et je la comprenait

nous passement une grande partit d la nuit a ce jauger et cronnos envoya le minotaure qui fut tuer assez facilement par percy puis Ethan avec c'est épée recourbe et empoisonner alla attaque percy et annabeth ce mit en travers de la trajectoire d'Ethan et se prit l'épée dans l'épaule

puis cronos décidât de se retirer de la bataille je le suivit donc jusqu'à l'entrepôt de méduse qui été vide a part les statue qui était assez flippante

je sortit a la fin de la journée et juste avant le départ pour le champs de combat et envoya un petit message a percy qui disait ce soir cronos passe a l'attaque et c'est ce soir je vous rejoins je ne supporte plus de passait pour un être mauvais ce soir je suis avec vous pour l'olympe

puis je rentra dans l'entrpot et me mit au coté de cronnos en prenant un visage mauvais avec de la mechanceter pur dans les yeux nous sommes partit de l'entrepôt a 20H30 nous somme donc arriver a New York vers 21H et je laissa quelque heure passer avant de faire ma révolte c'est alors vers 02H du matin que je me décidât alors que j'etait au coté de cronos mon cheval se cabra et partit au galop pour ce joindre au rang des sang mêler puis je me mit a crier a l'intention de cronos

-me revoilà chez moi je n'ai jamais crut en tes conviction luke les dieux sont on ne plus fort

je criât alors le plus fort possible JE RENIE MON ALEGENCE A CRONOS ET JURE DE SEVIR LES DIEUX JUSQU'A MA MORT

en disant cet phrase je vit cronnos convulser c'est comme si une partit de lui voulait s'echaper de lui

puis je sortit mon épée actionna la couleur noir et me retrouva avec un trident de ma taille dans la main je le leva haut et le claqua au sol ce qui provoqua un tremblement uniquement devant moi et je dit a cronos en lui souriant tu as fait mon entraînement toi même tu a réussi a me faire contrôler mes pouvoir je t'en remercie a ton avis pourquoi tout t'es plan merder a chaque coup et bien je donnait tout tes plan a percy qui est mon frère notre père nous as fait un petit cadeau déjà ce petit bracelet mais surtout un lien telephathique et ce petit bracelet augmenter la puissance de ce lien donc on discutait ensemble il me disait les plan de la colonie pour que je puissent éviter d'être dans l'attaque et de mourir de préférence et moi je leur donnait tes plan pour qu'il puissent te contrer et moi je faisait semblant d'être fait de mechanceter pur comme tout a l'heure en fait tu ne vaincras jamais l'olympe cronos ce ne sont pas les dieux qui sont pitoyable c'est toi pendant trois ans je t'ai eu a t'espionner sans que tu ne le remarque a oui ne cherche pas ma mère elle est bien cacher tu ne la trouvera jamais

il me repondat ivre de colère

Côle tu ne paie rien pour attendre je te tuerait tu vas voir quand tu ne t'y attendra le moins je te tuerai mais tu vas mourir sur cet parole il ce retirât

je me retourna alors vers les demis dieux et leur dit alors qu'ils avaient un regard suspicieux envers moi

je suis vraiment dessoler les amis mais je devait le rejoindre pour protéger ma mère il l'avait capturer j'ai fait semblant percy et au courant de tout d'ailleurs ou et il il faut que je lui parle et jane puis ce fut un fils d'apollon qui me répondit

il sont on plaza hôtel c'est notre qg je t'y emmène vient

5 minute plus tard nous y sommes arriver il me dit que c'était la chambre au dernier étage mais tu risque de ne pas y arriver facilement il y a pas mal de personne qui ne t'aprecie pas trop pour ce que tu as fait il y a trois ans oui je m'en doute mais percy et au courant de tout

puis je rentras dans l'hôtel je vis des regards se tourner vers moi des épée se brandirent je rangea mon épée et leva les bras en signe de reddition et dit

je n'est jamais été dans le camps de cronos j'été votre espion je donnée tout les plan de cronnos a percy pour que vous puissiez le contrer appeler percy il vous le confirmera

je les vit monter dans les étage et quelque minutes plus tard percy redescendit suivit d'annabeth et jane quand je la vis mon cœur s'emballa elle été plus belle que jamais nous faisions la même taille elle avait attacher ces magnifique cheveux en une queue de cheval elle me,regarder de ces yeux magnifique j'étais sur qu'elle voulait me sauter dans les bras mais Annabeth la retenez quand percy arriva devant moi il m'enlaças en disant

-mon frère te revoilà dans nos rang tas mère est en sécurité au moins

je lui répondit alors en l'enlacent a mon tour

oui me revoilà et ma mère est bien en sécurité sinon je n'aurait pas prit le risque de vous rejoindre

puis je regarda jane est lui dit

tu est magnifique mon cœur tu mas tellement manquer

puis elle su ce débarrasser de l'entrave d'annabeth et ma sauter au coup pour m'embrasser et dit

-tu m'a manquer Côle et ne recommence plus jamais sa compris cervelle d'huître

-cervelle d'huître vraiment sa fait trois ans qu'on ne c'est pas vu et tu m'appelles cervelle d'huître dévoreuse de livre

tu m'a trop manquer Côle il fallait que je trouve un truc qui te reste dans le crane mais tu sais que dévoreuse de livre c'est pas mieux

-oui mais c'est toi qui a commencer bon je croit que maintenant on as plus besoin de sa dis-je en retirant le bracelet et la percy me dit

non garde le j'ai le pressentiment qu'on en aura encore besoin

puis commençant a m'impatienter je dit

-bon je peut monter avec vous maintenant je commence a m'ennuyer ici puis percy et Annabeth sont remonter et jane me prit par la main et me fit monter avec elle .


	9. Chapter 8

Pdv Côle

quand jane me fis monter au sommet de l'hôtel je voyait tout Manhattan on voyait tout le champ de bataille quand je vis tout le monde autour d'une table qui me regarder je m'approcha de la table et dit

-cronos veut vous regrouper autour de l'empire state building et il a une surprise pour vous il a réussi a avoir la laie de crommyon et pour sa vous allez avoir besoin d'aide jane dit quelque chose a l'oreille d'annabeth et Annabeth lui dit

-oui jane tu est une génie il y as toujours le plan 23 de dédale

percy et moi on se regarder avec un air d' incompréhension comme je le penser il ne savait pas de quoi elle parler puis nous avons finis la réunion et j'allas voir percy et lui dit un sourire au lèvres

il se passent quelque chose entre Annabeth et toi elle t'as sauver la vie hier soir et tu la regarder bizarre quand elle c'est écrouler

bon peut être que je l'aime elle est magnifique mais on arrête pas de s'engueuler depuis deux ans depuis que j'ai rencontrer Rachel en fait

Rachel c'est qui ?

Rachel c'est une mortel qui voit a travers la brume elle est sympa mais elle me comprend pas comme Annabeth me comprend je croit qu'Annabeth pense que Rachel me plaît mais pas du tout c'est juste une amie avec qui je peut passer du temps en tant que garçon pas en tant que fils de Poséidon je veut simplement être avec Annabeth et elle seul

mec la vie et courte va lui dire ce que tu vient de me dire vous êtes mignon ensemble bon je croit que je vais aller dormir un peut ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas dormit

oui tu peut aller chambre 302 elle doit être libre on vient te chercher quand on repart pour le combat

j'allas vers la chambre 302 ouvrit la porte et vis jane dans la chambre j'allai repartir pour lui laisser la chambre quand elle me dit

- Côle attend entre je t'attendait tu mas trop manquer je voulait juste t'avoir a coté de moi pour dormir

je rentra alors dans la chambre et embrassa jane et lui dit

notre première nuit ensemble et c'est au plaza hôtel dis-je un sourire au lèvres et j'ajoutais tu est magnifique encore plus belle qu'i ans

oui je l'ai attendu longtemps cette nuit cervelle d'huître elle ce tourna alors vers moi et dit tu ma fait pleurer pendant des semaine au début je t'en est voulu tu nous avez abandonner puis j'ai comprit que ta mère compter énormément pour toi et je me suis fait a l'idée je pensait que tu reviendrais plus tôt

je suis revenu le plus vite que j'ai pus quand percy a détruit le bateau j'etait entrain de la mettre en sécurité

quand je lui est répondis sa elle ce retournât et je l'enlaça de mes bras et m'endormit je fut réveiller au alentour de 18h jane n'était plus la je retourna dans la plus grande chambre celle au dernier étage il était tous la jane y comprit j'allas vers elle et l'embrassant sur le front

nous avons discuter puis nous sommes descendu et placer autour de l'empire state building sauf jane et Annabeth qui sont partit mettre en place le plan 23 dont j'ignorais toujours le contenue mais je les décidât de ne pas vouloir savoir c'est a ce moment la que je vit la truie rose volante passer devant nous puis l'armée de cronnos nous étions mal en point percy allât a l'olympe pour appeler notre père pour qu'il vienne en aide aux autre dieux et vaincre typhon il me demandât de venir mais je devais me battre contre tout c'est foutu monstre je refusa donc de monter et me mis a tuer des monstres tantôt a coup d'épée tantôt avec le trident faisant tremblement sur tremblement et les embrochant avec le trident puis je dut me battre contre cronos j'etait bon a l'épée mais il été meilleur quand percy redescendit de l'olympe me vit en combat contre cronnos il approcha luke le ralentit et moi je voilais en finir avec ce mec je l'attaqua il me parrat et me planta son épée dans le ventre mes yeux s'ecarquillere coup la douleur puis mon visage s'apaisa un peut et les dernière parole que j'entenderent furent de la part de cronos qui dit dans un rire glaciale

-je te l'avais dit fils de Poséidon

puis ce fut le trou noir

Pdv percy

quand je montât sur l'olympe pour que mon père aide les autres dieux je sentis que la bataille sonnait bientôt son terme je redescendis et je vis côle en plein combat contre cronos je fut arrêter par un stoppage du temps par cronos puis Côle l'attaqua il ce fit parer et la ce fut l'inévitable cronos tua côle a cet instant je ne pouvait plus bouger a part ma chut quand je suis tomber sur les genoux cronos passa facilement les dernier rang des sang-mêlé quand je me suis relever la première chose que j'ai fait fut d'emmener Côle dans le hall de l'empire state building puis je vit Annabeth me rejoindre au porte de l'ascenseur nous sommes monter sur l'olympe mon visage c'était alors fermer d'émotion j'allais tuer luke une bonne fois pour toute dans l'ascenseur Annabeth ne cesser de répéter le vers de la prophétie qu'elle avait pas encore compris puis ce fut le déclic sont regard s'illumina et me dit

-percy ce n'est pas toi le héros j'ai comprit laisse moi parler a luke je vais le raisonner

nous sommes arriver vers la salle du trône qui était presque saccager par luke alias cronos

Annabeth essaya de lui parler mais il l'envoya voler contre le trône d'Héphaïstos qui commença a cliqueter bizarrement puis Annabeth dit

-luke je sais que tu est la je sais que tu lute contre cronos il ne veut que le pouvoir ils se fout de toi tu n'est que le marche pied qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le pouvoir souvient toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite le jours où ont c'est rencontrer tu m'as promis que tu ne me ferait aucun mal et maintenant tu renie cet promesse avec cette guerre tu peut arrêter tout sa en faisant un seul geste

en même temps d'annabeth ces yeux redevenait bleu il commença a retirer son plastron et prit le poignard d'annabeth et dit dans un ultime regret

-Annabeth tu était mon talon d'Achille puis il se planta le poignard au creux de l'aisselle ces yeux redevinrent dorer un instant puis bleu a nouveau cronos avait disparut nous sommes redescendus de l'olympe a temps pour voir tyson mon autre frère mettre sa pater a typhon avec les cyclope et les dieux puis ce fut au tour d'hades d'arriver quand typhon fut battu je me mit a la recherche de jane quand je la vis j'allas la voir et lui dit alors :

désolé j'ai rien pus faire il ce battait contre cronos cronos m'avait entraver je ne pouvait plus avancer il c'est fait parer et cronos lui a planter l'épée dans le ventre

non percy c'est pas possible tu me fait marcher puis elle se mit a me frapper ne joue pas avec ce genre de truc percy c'est ton frère tu peut pas dire sa

je vis Annabeth venir la prendre dans ces bras et elle ce mit a pleurer puis je la vis lever la tète et j'entendis alors les sanglot s'arrêter intriguer je me leva et me mit a coté d'annabeth et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle

Pdv Côle

alors que je pensait être mort je me réveilla dans le hall de l'empire state building je me leva avec difficulté décidât de sortir mon épée et actionna le trident pour me faire un cane j'avais une douleur au ventre je sortit donc de l'empire state building je vis les corps de nombreux sang mêlé mort pour l'olympe je me mit a chercher percy Annabeth et surtout jane quand je les vis jane été entrain de frapper percy puis Annabeth la prit dans ces bras et quelque seconde plus tard elle leva le visage et les sanglot s'arrêtèrent j'avançais difficilement vers elle au moment ou j'allais tomber je fut rattraper par percy qui avait couru pour me rattrapai m'aida a marcher jusqu'à eux il m'assirent sur un tas de gravas je leur dis donc

-je croit que j'ai manquer un truc

oui me dit percy cronos est mort disperser au vent et toi je l'ai vu te tuer je t'es porter tu été froid comme la pierre je vient de me faire frapper par jane quand je lui est annoncer ta mort qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer

écoute mec j'en sait rien j'ai entendus cronos dire je te l'avait dit fils de Poséidon puis plus rien et après un petit moment de noir total un homme est arriver il m'as dit « jeune sang mêlé tu as combattu vaillamment tu tes retourner contre cronos c'est pour sa que je te donne ta deuxièmes chance pour faire une vie irréprochable pour atteindre les champs Élysée et tu pourat vivre dans le même corps par contre ce sera la seul dérogation la prochaine fois ce sera comme les autres » puis il disparut et me voilà donc si vous avez un peut d'ambroisie je suis preneur

jane me sauta au cou est m'embrassa je grimaça un peut a cause de la douleur ais l'embrassa puis elle me dit

ne me refait plus jamais le coup du mort cervelle d'huître comprit

oui comprit dévoreuse de livre mais la tu me fait un peu mal

elle se releva e me disant au pardon mon chérie je voulait pas

puis j'entendis des sabot marteler au sol puis s'arrêter a notre niveau

-Côle je suis content de te revoir tes renseignement nous ont été indispensable pour le bien de cet guerre

je me retourna alors vers percy et lui dit

-comment ça tu lui as dit ça devez rester secret uniquement jane et toi devez être au courant

-Côle Côle il ne m'as rien dit ni même jane je l'ai deviner c'est tout tu part le lendemain du jour ou tu as été revendiquer et percy c'est mis a avoir des infos sur les plan de cronos bon sur ce les dieux vous demande sur l'olympe nous somme monter chiron m'avait mis de force sur son dos puis ce mit a me soigner avec l'aide d'apollon en deux temps trois mouvement j'été en pleine forme et sur pied je rejoignis alors percy Annabeth et jane dans la sale du trône je prit la main de jane dans la mienne et vit un regard noir de la part d'athena je ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant il t avait un cyclope a coté de nous percy me l'avait présenter il s'appeler tyson et ce fut le premier appeler par les dieux

-tyson le cyclope fils de Poséidon le conseille des dieux te nome générale de l'armer olympienne des cyclope

puis ce fut au tour d'annabeth

-Annabeth chase fille d'athena le conseille des dieux te nome architecte en chef de l'olympe

jane campbells le conseil des dieux te nome directrice de la grande bibliothèque de l'olympe et de sa succursale a la colonie

Persée jackson fils de Poséidon le conseil a t'offre la possibilité de devenir un dieux et de servir ton père pour l'éternité

je vit Annabeth passer d'un pied sur l'autre en signe appréhension sur la réponse de percy puis percy répondit

-seigneur Zeus je refuse de devenir un dieux mais je voudrait une autre chose

-comment sa tu refuse de devenir un dieux ce n'est pas un don que nous accordons tout les jours le sait tu?

-oui je le sait je voudrait que vous jurez sur le Styx que vous revendiquiez tous vos enfant dès l'age de 13 ans et que vous prenez aussi en compte les dieux mineur pour éviter ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui

les dieux ce mirent a discuter entre eux puis Zeus le regardât et dit

soit nous juron sur le Styx de revendiquer tout nos enfant avant leur 13 ans

bon passons a Côle

-Côle calmel le conseil te met a la direction des sport marin de la colonie tu pourras apprendre au autre pensionnaire les sports que tu veux je lui répondis alors

-merci seigneur Zeus il me faudra juste le matériel et j'ai besoin de percy aussi

avant de descendre de l'olympe percy fit une autre demande étrange il dit

seigneur Zeus pouvez vous teindre l'olympe en bleu pour rassurer ma mère qui croit peut être que je suis mort

il claqua des doigt et l'olympe se colora en bleu nous sommes descendu et nous sommes aller a la rencontre de sally et le beau père de percy je les saluât et me tourna vers percy et lui dit

-je vais devoir vous laisser je doit aller chercher ma mère

sally qui nous écouter me dit

-comment marie est aux états unie mais depuis quand

je leur répondit

maman est la depuis trois ans elle c'est faite enlever par cronos pour savoir qui été mon père et pour me faire rejoindre ces rang j'ai pus la mette en sécurité pendant que percy faisait exploser le princesse andromède en fait perce bon anniv

-merci mec tu veut que je t'accompagne moi ça me pose pas de problème

-moi aussi je vient mon cœur je veut voir ta mère en vrai me dis jane

-je vous prévient elle as beaucoup changer depuis le message iris d'il y as trois ans

nous allions partir quand quelqu'un vint dire a percy

-percy Rachel vient de volé black jack elle ce dirigent vers la colonie

-QUOI elle m'a piquée mon pégase elle vas me rendre fou cet fille bon Côle suis moi on va lui passer un savon et on y va on se dirigea donc vers la colonie pour voir un drôle de spectacle

on arriva vers la grande maison de toute les fenêtre sorte des rayon de lumière vert

je vis apollon sur le pas de la porte il me fit un signe de tète comme pour me demander si j'allais bien je lui répondit oui d'un signe de tête

je vit percy courir vers la grande maison mais fus arrêter par chiron quelque minute plus tard une je fille rousse de l'age de percy sortit de la grande maison et apollon se manifesta et dit

-voici le nouvelle oracle de Delphes


	10. Chapter 9

Après la grande bataille de l'empire state building je dut retourner a la colonie pour voir une rousse devenir l'oracle nous avons manger la avant de partir et l'anniversaire de percy fut fêter en étant jeter dans le lac avec Annabeth qui ce tenait la main quand il fut sortit de l'eau j'allas voir jane et la prévint que nous partions elle me suivit j'allas voir percy qui me dit

Annabeth voudrait venir elle tas vraiment pris pour un traître et elle voudrait apprendre a te connaître un peut

-bien sur qu'elle peut venir en plus rien que voir ma mère dans cet état la me fout une rage contre cronnos il faut la soigner elle ne peut pas rester comme ça a tout jamais

-sa tombe bien monsieur d est spécialiser dans la folie il pourat la soigner mais il faut d'abord aller la chercher elle est ou que je conduisent

-oui allons la chercher elle est dans une petite ville au Texas rue Cromwell dans une maison je leur est demander de prendre soin d'elle bon d'accord en les menacent un peut mais j'été a fond dans le rôle de lieutenant de cronos

au bout de 26h de route a travers les états nous sommes arrives au Texas dans la ville de San Antonio ou j'avais cacher ma mère je retrouva la maison ou je l'avais cacher facilement je frappa a la porte assez fort et quelque minute on vint ouvrir la porte oh bonjours monsieur entrer elle vous attend

percy se rapprocha de mon oreille et me dit

-qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait pour qu'il soit aussi terroriser

a ces mot je sorti un canif mortel de ma poche

-approche sa légèrement d'eux et il font tout ce que tu veut ,bien sur c'est un faux couteau mais sa il le savent pas dis-je en appuyant de ma main la lame qui se pliât facilement

-pas mal le coup de l'intimidation c'est pas ma technique préférer mais pas mal dit percy en regardant le couteau

on monta les escalier que la maîtresse de maison nous montrât et entrât dans la seul pièce close de l'étage elle était allonger dans un lit elle n'avait pas l'air en forme je m'agenouillai et lui prit la main

-maman je suis la on va te ramener a New York on peut te soigner tout vas bien allez

je sentait les larmes couler sur mes joue je ne tenter même pas de les empêcher de couler ma mère n'allais pas bien et j'été incapable de l'aider je la pris a ces jambe et lui mit un bras dans le dos pour la porter je passa de coter la porte pour ne pas qu'elle se cogne je la déposa délicatement dans la voiture me mit a coter d'elle et jane de l'autre coté percy et Annabeth devant comme a l'aller après les 26h de route presque non stop Annabeth et percy ce relayer pour conduire nous sommes arriver a la colonie je la porter et Annabeth cria

moi Annabeth chase je t'autorise marie calmel a pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la colonie des sang mêlé puis je couru vers la grande maison et percy alla toquer a la porte de chiron qui vint ouvrir et demanda:

-que ce passe t'il comment vas ta mère Côle

percy répondit

-on as besoin de monsieur d est sa mère ne vas pas bien cronnos la torturer mentalement

chiron répondit

- la et le problème monsieur d et partie on ne sait ou mais Côle va poser ta mère a l'infirmerie

j'allas jusqu'à l'infirmerie et quand je revint et posa une question qui me brûlait l'esprit

-comment ça il est pas la qu'est ce qu'il fout on as vraiment besoin de lui et lui il disparaît je peut pas vivre sans elle je n'ai même jamais vécu avant ces trois année sans elle. Je ne ressentais rien mais je me rendis compte que je faisait un tremblement quand jane me prit la main et dit

-Côle arrête sa calme toi tu vas détruire la colonie et je suis sur qu'au fond de toi tu ne veut pas le faire écoute moi s'il te plaît

chiron me dit d'une voix douce es apaisement elle sera vite sur pied mais en attendant il faut que tu aille dormir un peut vous tous d'ailleurs le couvre feu et dépasser depuis deux heure

j'embrassa jane percy embrassa Annabeth et nous nous sommes séparer en deux groupe un qui se diriger vers le bungalow d'athena et un qui se diriger vers le bungalow de Poséidon quand je me suis endormis je me suis endormie tout de suite le lendemain je voulais passer la journée au coté de ma mère mais je ne pouvait pas je devais préparer mes premier cours enfin c'est ce que je pensait en me levant il y avait un morceau de papier me demandant si je rester ou si je quitter la colonie sans hésitation je mit rester pour être avec ma mère je prévint chiron que je rester il m'as dit

-bien sur Côle j'ai réussis a convaincre Zeus d'obliger Dionysos a soigner ta mère il l'a vue pendant la nuit a son retour et il a dit que sa prendrait du temps mais que ce n'était pas désespérer ça prendrait environ trois mois a t'il dit

-merci je peut la voir et encore dessoler pour hier soir je n'est pas réussi a me contrôler je ne voulait pas

pas besoin de t'excuser Côle tu était en pleine détresse pour ta mère je le comprend mais tous vas s'arranger maintenant et bien sur que tu peut la voir elle t'attend elle ne demande que toi

comment elle est éveiller est depuis quand

oui elle est éveiller et sa fait 30min

je me dirigea presque encourant vers l'infirmerie et me mis a genoux pour tenir sa mains elle me dit

-côle c'est toi comment tu vas et ou suis-je

-oui c'est moi je vais très bien tu est a la colonie des sangs mêle on vas te soigner cronos est mort tu est en sécurité

je resta toute la journée a ces coté puis les jour ce transformèrent en semaine au bout de trois semaine ma mère commença a aller mieux les semaine devinrent des mois puis le 15 mai le jour de mon anniversaire et de mon arriver au camps i ans les soin de ma mère durer de plus en plus longtemps je passait la voir de moins en moins j'allai sur la plage les pensionnaire adorer mes cours mes pouvoir je l'ai contrôlé de mieux en mieux j'avais réussis a créer un mini séisme au large de New York pour créer des vague pour les cours de surf je regarder la mer qui été plate j'entendis des pas dans mon dos pensant que c'était jane qui venait car la plage été un peut notre endroit préférer de la colonie c'est quand j'ai entendu

bon anniversaire mon chérie

c'était la voix de ma mère je me leva d'un bon me retourna et l'enlaça dans mes mes bras et dit

-maman qu'est ce que tu fait dehors tu devrait être a l'infirmerie

-M. D ma dit que je pouvais sortir je suis guéris mon grand on va pouvoir rentrer a la maison

-non on as besoin de moi ici je suis désoler maman tu m'avais dit que tu venais vivre a New York je pourrait venir te voir de temps en temps mais j'ai des cours a donnée je suis directeur des sport marin

-pas de problème mon grand encore un joyeux anniversaire c'est pas tout les jours qu'on as 16 ans

-attend maman faut que je te présente quelqu'un que tu la vois en vrai je me dirigea vers le bungalow d'athena j'allais frapper a la porte mais avant que j'ai pus approcher mon bras de la porte elle s'ouvrit et je fut pris au cou et embrasser par jane qui en reprenant son souffle m'as dit

-bon anniversaire mon amour

puis elle levât la tête et vis ma mère elle ajouta

-oh bonjour madame je n'aurait pas du faire sa je m'en excuse

tu doit être jane si je me souvient bien tu est magnifique et tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser vous vous aimer c'est tout a fait normal et il a seize ans maintenant il est grand il fait ce qu'il veut allez je vais vous laisser seul si je me trompe pas ça fait quatre ans pour vous deux bon anniversaire a vous deux et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler marie

elle s'en allât le sourire au lèvre puis je me tournât vers jane et lui dit

-merci ma puce et dessolé pour ma mère mais il fallait qu'elle te vois au moins et t inquiète pas elle est super cool

ouf j'ai cru qu'elle allait me passer un savon j'ai fahit devenir rouge écarlate

mais même rouge écarlate tu est magnifique ma puce on alla sur la plage je n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui

on s'asseya par terre dans le sable et jane s'assit sur mes genoux nous avons passer de longue minute assis sur le sable a s'embrasser on fut interrompue par un fils d'hermès qui vint me porter un message depuis que les indéterminé avais était revendiquer le bungalow c'était transformer en centre de communication je prit la lettre qu'il me tendait et l'ouvrit alors qu'il partait vers son bungalow je lit la lettre elle était de mon père

Côle

je te souhaite un merveilleuse anniversaire tu as atteint tes seize ans et pour sa je t'invite a passer un séjour dans mon palais et je ferrait en sorte que jane puissent venir avec toi oui car tu n'est pas très discret niveau amour prévient moi si tu vient et si jane vient aussi je la trouve charmante cet petite

a bientôt

Poséidon

mon père m'invite dans son royaume depuis le temps que j'en rêve et tu est aussi invité il fera en sorte que tu ne te noie pas on va pouvoir voir tout le royaume

oh bien sur Côle je vient il paraît que le royaume de ton père est magnifique même si il est en pleine rénovation

OK je vais lui répondre et je revient je me leva donc me dirigea vers le bungalow des hermès et leur dit

-connor tu peut envoyer un message a Poséidon nous acceptons tout les deux de venir nous venons demain pour nos quatre ans ou nous sommes ensemble

nous avons passer le reste de la journée ensemble ma mère fut obliger de quitter la colonie elle vint me voir :

-mon chérie je doit y aller le temps que je trouve une maison ou un appartement je vais vivre chez sally au revoir mon grand et surtout prend bien soin de jane elle est très charmante vous faites un couple merveilleux a bientôt je l'espère dit elle en m'embrassant sur la joue .


	11. Chapter 10

Pdv Côle

aujourd'hui 16 mai ce la fait 4 ans que jane et moi sommes ensemble dont trois séparer car j'été espion dans le camps de cronos j'ai rejoint les demis dieux pendant la bataille finale .

Hier pour mon anniversaire j'ai reçus une invitation de mon père pour un petit séjour dans son royaume jane pouvait venir. Depuis mon retour a la colonie je passer un maximum de temps avec jane elle m'avait maquer pendant ces trois longue année je n'avait penser qu'a elle si j'avais rejoins cronos c'était parce qu'il avait kidnapper ma mère et a mon retour chiron m'avait parler seul à seul

flash-back

-chiron vous m'avait demander que ce passe t'il est-ce que ma mère vas mieux

ah Côle te voilà ta mère commence a aller mieux mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour cela il fallait que je te parle de ces trois dernière année percy ne ma absolument pas parler du fait que tu était un espions a vrai dire quand tu est partis je ne savait pas que tu serais un espion par contre quand tu as été revendiquer par Poséidon une très ancienne prophétie m'est revenue en tète je vais te la dire puis te l'expliquer si besoin

deux fils de Poséidon d'origine différente

se retrouveront puis se sépareront

l'un sauvera l'autre tentera de détruire

l'un vivra l'autre aura les faveur du dieux des mort

voici la prophétie côle elle vous concerne tout les deux mais percy et en pleine année scolaire

vous êtes tous les deux des fils de Poséidon, percy viens de New York toi de Nice ,tu avait rejoins les rang de cronos donc dans le camps de ceux qui voulez détruire l'olympe percy voulez sauvez l'olympe percy s'en es tirer presque sans égratignure et toi tu est mort mais thanatos t'as offert une seconde chance et ta ressusciter dans le même corps on peut dire que tu as les faveur de thanatos le dieux des mort

-donc ce qui c'est passer été prévu par une vieille prophétie et vieille de quand

de l'époque ou la grece était la puissance majeur et que j'etait un jeune centaure

a oui quand même... euh pardon chiron je ne voulait pas dis je entonné

ne t'excuse pas côle j'ai plus de trois mille ans bon voilà je t'ai tout dit tu peut y allez me répondit chiron en riant

fin du flash-back

bon j'etait sur la plage avec jane et on s'apprêter a plonger vers le royaume de mon père je prit la main de jane et entrelaça nos doigt je la regarda et dit

-tu est prête

-oui mon amour plus prête que jamais

on avança doucement dans l'eau et quand on fut entrer dans l'eau deux requin blanc sont venu vers nous et il me dit mentalement

-seigneur votre père nous envoie pour vous transporter jusqu'au palais et il dit que jane campbells peut maintenant communiquer et respirer normalement

je fit donc un essai

chérie tu peut me parler . Puis je m'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa un long moment on cassa le baiser a bout de souffle je voyer jane entrain d'essayer de garder le maximum d'air puis j'ajoutai a oui j'ai oublier tu peut respirer normalement

cervelle d'huître tu ne pouvait pas me le dire avant le baiser je n'aurait pas eu l'air ridicule a garder le peu d'air qu'il me rester

mais non ma dévoreuse de livres adorée sinon ce n'aurait pas été aussi drôle sinon dis-je en l'embrassant

puis nous nous sommes accrocher au ailerons des requin puis il nous on guider jusqu'au magnifique palais de mon père il était immense il était beaucoup plus grand que l'olympe il s'étaler a porter de vu

je n'avait jamais vu ce palais mais je ne regrette pas d'être venu j'etait au plus belle endroit que j'avais jamais vu nous continuâmes d'avancer vers l'entrer du palais mon père nous attendais a l'entrer des que nous fumes entrer jane fut sec et nous pouvions parler normalement il me dit alors

-bienvenue dans l'Atlantide mon palais encore bon anniversaire Côle je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que tu a fait du beau boulot a la bataille et j'ai presque forcer thanatos pour te donner la seconde chance mais je n'ai pas vraiment du lui forcer la main tu l'a impressionner avec ta capacité a contrôler tes pouvoir et a te battre il lui fallait l'appuie d'un autre dieux que je t'ai accorder bien sur sa me briserait le cœur si un de mes fils devez mourir tu peut rester autant de temps que tu veut

je passas quinze jours a donnée un coup de mains pour la reconstruction du palais puis pendant quinze jours je passa du temps avec jane rien de plus romantique que des baiser sous marin .

Pdv Poséidon

j'avais proposer a Côle de venir pour son anniversaire il avait tenu a nous aider pour la reconstruction je ne voulait pas mais il a quand même donner un coup de mains

-ce gamin est une vrai tête de mule pensait-je c'est pas mon fils pour rien

puis je l'obligea a passer du temps avec jane il était la pour passer du temps a l'abri des regard indiscret il fallait qu'il soit heureux il devait profiter de la vie il était jeune ça faisait un mois qu'il été présent et je reçût un iris mail inquiétant c'était chiron

seigneur Poséidon est-ce que côle et jane sont ici

attend chiron je vais voir il sont dans leur chambre lui répondit 'il

il revint cinq minute plus tard affolé

-chiron ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont dans leur chambre ils ont disparut pourquoi cet appelle

percy a disparut il devait être arriver a la colonie mais il est nulle part Annabeth est arriver en pleure a la colonie en disant que sur la route il avait soudainement disparut elle lui tenait la main et il c'est dissous dans l'air comme les monstre quand il sont tuer elle est inconsolable

percy,Côle et jane ont donc disparut mais ou sont 'il donc avez vous parler a nico savez vous si il sont mort

Pdv Annabeth

cela faisait un ans que nous avions vaincus cronnos j'étais venus vivre chez percy étant l'architecte de l'olympe on avait décider d'aller a la colonie ensemble sally nous avez déposer au bord du chemin qui menez a la colonie on se tenait par la main comme d'habitude arriver a 100 mètres de la colonie ma main ce referma toute seul la main de percy avez disparut on me l'avez enlever pourquoi ne pouvait on pas être tranquille la première grande prophétie a mis plus de soixante-dix ans a ce réaliser et la a peine un an ou été passer percy il fallait que j'aille voir Rachel mais ravager par la tristesse les larme commença a couler pour ne plus s'arrêter je continua d'avancer consciente du danger possible des que j'eus franchis les limite je m'enroulas au pied de l'arbre de Thalia les pensionnaire vinrent me voir mais je n'arriver pas a leur dire c'est quand chiron arriva que je pus le dire il se mit a ma hauteur ce qui voulait dire allonger a terre pour lui et me dit

-que ce passe t'il mon enfant

-chiron c'est percy il a disparut on était sur la route et il c'est littéralement dissous dans l'air comme les monstres

-quoi mais c'est impossible je vais prévenir Poséidon,Côle et jane

je n'avait même pas réaliser que Côle et jane n'était pas la

il revint une dizaine de minute plus tard et annonça la terrible nouvelle

-Côle et jane ont disparut eux aussi il ne sont pas au royaume de Poséidon il faut les retrouver et vite

je réussis a me lever et alla vers la grotte de Rachel et lui parla

-Rachel j'ai besoin d'un renseignement est-ce que ça a commencer ?

-Annabeth ! que ce passe t'il ou est percy et quoi a commencer

-il a disparut Rachel donc je te demande si tu sait quoi a commencer

- quoi il a disparut et pour tu sait quoi malheureusement oui ça a commencer

je me remis a pleurer de plus belle dans les bras de Rachel elle fit de son mieux pour me consoler mais seul le retour de percy pourat me remonter le moral peut importe le temps que sa mettra je jure devant tout les dieux et sur le Styx que je retrouverez percy


	12. Chapter 11

Pdv Côle

sa y est j'emménage avec jane sa fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble on c'est trouver un appartement a talahasse en Floride jane est moi on c'est rencontrer lors de mon arriver au collège c'est a dire le 16 décembre je venait de déménager a New York a 12 ans on ne sait plus jamais quitter et maintenant on a 17 ans on emménage ensemble en fait moi c'est Côle calmel je suis sauveteur en mer mais toujours avec ma planche de surf jane Campbell ma petite amie elle est devenue bibliothécaire elle adore lire moi pas trop puisqu'en fait je suis dyslexique et qui plus est hyperactif autrement dit le loser de base il n'y a qu'en surf que je suis bon .

Sa faisait un an que je voulait demander a jane d'emménager mais nous étions trop jeune j'ai donc attendu et je lui est demander le 16 mai le lendemain de mes 17 ans au fond de moi j'avais un pressentiment je savait que cet date été importante mais je ne savait pas pourquoi on avait trouver un aparte pas trop cher car je suis sauveteur en mer bénévole je suis a la recherche d'un boulot en lien avec la mer je suis lier a la mer je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais un entretien d'embauche le lendemain dans un parc avec animaux marin

dans la journée j'avais un mal de crane atroce j'avais l'impression d'entendre une voix dans ma tête qui me disait

-Côle ou est tu on te cherche depuis un an

je répondit alors mais qui êtes vous je n'est pas a vous dire ou je suis maintenant laissez moi tranquille

que ce passe t'il mon chérie me demanda jane

chérie j'entends des vois dans ma tète je comprend rien

Pdv percy

maudite soit hera elle m'avait volé 9 mois de ma vie pour me claquer dans une autre colonie sans aucun souvenir seul le nom d'annabeth m'était rester en mémoire j'ai été au camps Jupiter ou j'ai du sauver thanatos avec mes nouveaux amis hazel levesque fille de pluton et Frank zhang fils de mars

quand je vis thanatos j'allas lui dire

-merci pour l'année dernière pour la seconde chance il la mérité je vous en suis reconnaissant

je croit que tu veut parler de Côle il c'est battue vaillamment et il avait encore beaucoup a apprendre je ne pouvait pas le laisser comme sa et Poséidon ma donner son appuie .

Quand l alcyoné fut mort et thanatos libérer Frank vint me voir et me dit

tu as déjà croiser thanatos avant

oui pendant la bataille pour sauver l'olympe mon frère est mort tuer par cronos et il lui as donné la seconde chance des demis dieux

j'ignore r que tu avais un frère en même temps avec ton amnésie toi aussi je présume

des notre retour aux camps Jupiter il y eu la bataille et l'arriver de l'Argos II il était magnifique a son arriver je m'attendait a voir Côle en descendre mais non il n'était pas la ni jane d'ailleurs j'allas voir annabeth pour la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser et lui dire

-ou sont Côle et jane il vont bien ou ils sont

annabeth ce mis a pleurer dans mes bras ils on disparu en même temps que toi et on ne les as pas retrouver je croit que c'est hera qui veut nous compliquer la vie et la quête

il faut les retrouver avant de partir je sens qu'il a une place dans la quête dis je alors des qu'annabeth eu fini sa phrase

-leo tu croit que tu pourrait le retrouver

-et comment mec ? Il as pas un GPS sur lui

-tu peut pas vérifier si il y a des paiement au nom de Côle calmel

oui je vais voir sa j'y avait pas penser

-tu me prévient des que tu as des nouvelle je vais essayer de le contacter

j'essayais alors de lui parler mentalement j'espérais qu'il avait garder le bracelet comme je lui avait dit a son retour pendant la grande bataille je me concentra et ce qu'il me dit me déconcerta moi son propre frère il me traiter comme un inconnue hera lui avait enlever tout ces souvenir ça se trouve il ne savait pas qu'il était un demi dieux et encore pire hera l'avait peut être séparer de jane c'est a ce moment que leo revint et annonça

percy j'ai des nouvelle je repérer deux truc intéressent un acompte d'appartement acheter par un jeune couple il se le sont partager et c'est au nom de jane Campbell et Côle calmel

-sérieux mec tes génial et ils sont ou on y va tout de suite

-il sont a talahasse en Floride

-a talahasse je cherche même plus a comprendre les plan hera pas grave on y va

en quelque heure nous somme arriver en Floride il ne rester plus qu'a trouver appartement en question après avoir fait tout les immeuble d'habitation de talahasse je vis sur une boite au lettre ou il était marquer calmel Campbell

J'appela les autre et leur dit de venir on avez prévu que je parlerais a Côle et annabeth parlerais a jane

il était 18h il devez être chez eux on se regroupa devant l'immeuble et on monta on s'arrêta devant la porte et je sonna quelque minute plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Côle fut surprit certainement la ressemblance

-bonsoir Côle il faudrait qu'on parle dis-je pouvons nous entrer nous n'allons rien faire tu nous reconnaît peut être pas mais on se connaît et même on est frère

c'est a ce moment la que jane arriva et fut étonné du monde dans l'appartement annabeth se leva et alla lui expliquer moi je me concentra sur ma conversation avec Côle

Côle essaye de te souvenir ta mémoire a été cacher par hera tu est un demis dieux nous sommes des fils de Poséidon on as vaincus cronnos tu as été obliger de rejoindre son camps car il avait kidnapper ta mère il t'a tuer et thanatos ta accorder une seconde chance

je le vit alors écarquiller les yeux et se toucher la poitrine avec une grimace de douleur je sortit alors turbulence qui été sous forme de stylo le décapuchonna et l'épée sorti et tu a la même sous la forme d'un stylo quatre couleur

-a non il allait plus ce stylo je l'ai jeter me dit Côle

tu la jeter maintenant que tu te rappelle un peut regarde dans ta poche

il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie un stylo quatre couleur

-appuis sur le noir et tape trois fois sur ta montre

il fit ce que je lui dit et fut armer d'un trident et en armure

tu me croit maintenant je le regarder dans les yeux et vit une petit étincelle ce mettre a briller dans c'est yeux

percy ça fait un bail frérot

ça fait deux ans depuis la rentrer après la bataille comment vas ta mère

elle vas mieux elle as quitter la colonie avant mon départ pour le royaume de papa

- il t'y a invité sympa moi j'y suis tomber après l'attaque du princesse andromède

oui mais sa ma quand même pas empêcher de me faire kidnapper

oui pour sa tu peut remercier hera moi aussi elle m'a kidnapper et Jason que voilà aussi dis-je en montrant le blond qui était avec le reste du groupe et voici piper Mclean fille d'aphrodite leo valdez celui qui nous a permis de te retrouver fils d'Héphaïstos faiseur de feu et le constructeur de l'Argos II voici hazel levesque fille de pluton et Frank zhang fils de mars et descendant de Poséidon

ben salut moi c'est Côle calmel fils de Poséidon

- j'ai déjà entendu parler de Côle calmel dit alors Jason en réfléchissant a oui sa me revient au mont tamalpais le titan krios disait « avec Côle calmel en lieutenant on est sur de gagner cet bataille »

**-**oui j'ai été «lieutenant» chez cronos et aussi espion il tenait ma mère je pouvait rien faire des que ma mère fut en sécurité je suis redevenu le vrai moi et je les ai quitter en pleine bataille donc a San Francisco il n'était pas au courant en tout cas bienvenue chez moi

Pdv annabeth

alors que percy expliquer à Côle qui il été moi je devez expliquer a jane qui elle était nous étions partit dans la cuisine bien décider a ne pas tourner autour du pots je lui dit

- jane tu est spécial tu n'ai pas une ados normale tu est une demis-déesse et tu est la fille d'athena la déesse de la sagesse de la stratégie guerrière et je suis ta sœur souvient toi de la bataille il y as deux ans nous avons du nous battre contre cronos ce que percy t'a annoncé la mort de Côle et juste après son retour parmi nous vous étiez dans le royaume de Poséidon quand hera vous as kidnapper souvient toi jane sort le cadeau que maman ta offert a ton arriver le petit couteau suisse c'est ton armes ta lance

elle alla chercher le couteau suisse dans un tiroir et sortit la lame qui se transforma en une épée et le tournevis se transforma en lance elle écarquilla les yeux et une étincelle s'alluma et elle dit

-annabeth la dernière chose dont je me souvient c'est que Côle est moi on s'embrasser dans le royaume de Poséidon puis après je me souvient de ce que nous avons fait pour l'appartement je parie que vous nous avez repérer grâce a sa je parie ?

-oui grâce a leo le nouveau conseiller des Héphaïstos allez vient je vais te présenter au autre nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon et lui montra les différend demis dieux

- alors voici Jason grace fils de Jupiter ,Frank zhang fils de mars,hazel levesque fille de pluton,Léo valdez fils d'Héphaïstos,piper Mclean fille d'aphrodite

Mclean comme l'acteur Tristan Mclean j'adore c'est film dit jane avec entonnement

- oui c'est mon père mais je n'aime pas trop en parler on pourrait croire que je me vente répondis alors piper

- OK pas de problème je ne voulais pas t'importuner avec sa en tout cas bienvenue vous voulais quelque chose avant de partir on as du soda du jus de fruit comme vous voulez et j'ai de quoi faire du café ou du chocolat proposa jane

percy demanda un café il y eu trois soda un jus de fruit et quatre chocolat elle prépara le tout et nous avons bu un coup jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toqua a la porte ce fut jane qui alla ouvrir et un vieux satyre entra en trombe et dit

bon les jeune je ne voudrait pas vous brusquer mais les mortel commence a ce demander quelque chose avec le bateau et un aussi grand nombre de demi dieux aussi puissant sa doit rameuter les monstre car on as deux fils de Poséidon et une descendant de ce dernier un fils de Jupiter et une fille de pluton donc on as la progéniture des trois grand imaginais l'odeur sa sent le buffet pour monstres.


	13. Chapter 12

Pdv Côle

je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup hera mais la avec ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir a percy jane et moi me faisait la détester au moins autant qu'annabeth cet déesse ce croyait tout permis même si ce n'était pas moi et jane les plus a plaindre on avez été ensemble mais elle nous avez pris notre mémoire sans percy et annabeth on aurait jamais deviner que nous étions des demis-dieux sans tout les détail qu'il m'avait donnée tout ces détail je ne me serait jamais remémorer être mort et ressusciter j'ai ressentit la douleur du au coup d'épée de cronos .

On as été interrompu par un satyre qui était petit et qui avait l'air de mauvais poil et qui dit

bon les jeune je ne voudrait pas vous brusquer mais les mortel commence a ce demander quelque chose avec le bateau et un aussi grand nombre de demi dieux aussi puissant sa doit rameuter les monstre car on as deux fils de Poséidon et une descendant de ce dernier un fils de Jupiter et une fille de pluton donc on as la progéniture des trois grand imaginais l'odeur sa sent le buffet pour monstres.

Oui il as raison on devrait y aller dit alors percy

d'accord je vais chercher quelque affaire pour jane et moi et on arrive je sortit un sac y mit quelque vêtement a moi quelques un a jane je prit son couteau suisse prit mon stylo vérifia ma montre et partit pour le bateau que je voyez au loin flotter dans le ciel de Floride que je commencer a connaître assez bien le bateau flotter au dessus de magnolia drive je m'y dirigea en courant pour ne pas trop les retarder je mis le sac en bandoulière autour de mon torse et empoigna l'échelle de corde et me mis a monter dans le bateau qui faisait littéralement toute la rue en longueur et en largeur percy me fit visiter pendant que leo faisait demarer le bateau

je m'installa dans une chambre et retourna sur le pont et dit a l'intention

-je présume que vous nous ramener a la colonie jane et moi on est plus en sécurité la bas

et bien cher frère tu présume très mal on as besoin de vous deux tu est le demis-dieux le plus puissant que cet terre ai porter tu a les pouvoir les plus dangereux et tu les contrôle très bien j'ai beau détester cronos il a fait du beau boulot pour te faire contrôler tes pouvoir et puis aussi on est poursuivit par une bande de romain en colère si on va a la colonie il vont tous se faire tuer par manque de préparation

nous primes donc la direction de l'Italie a 9 demis dieux au lieu de 7 le voyage ne fut pas de tout repos on as eu de monstre marin a notre poursuite qui propulsa hazel leo et Frank au fond de l'océan ou il rencontrèrent des ichthyocentaure c'est a dire des centaure des mer . Puis arriver au détroit de Gibraltar piper et Jason on était sur l'île d'hercule quand il revinrent percy arrosa hercule avec une vague et moi je fit un tremblement situer sur le haut de la montagne de l'île que des rocher se détacha et lui tombât sur la tête nous dûmes nous séparer quand nous sommes arriver en Italie annabeth et jane suivirent la marque d'athena et percy moi et les autre nous nous sommes séparer pour vaincre les deux géant anti Dionysos .

Nous nous sommes retrouver au Colisée en présence de Dionysos qui le rénova pour le spectacle alors que j'etait prêt pour le combat mais je me retrouva dans la tribune d'honneur forcer de regarder le spectacle impuissant je me tourna vers Dionysos et lui dit légèrement énerver et frustré

pourquoi je ne peut pas me battre je pourrais les battre a trois on aurais le dessus mais je suis bloquer ici avec piper hazel et nico dis-je au dieux en ajoutant a l'intention des trois demis dieux pas que vous n'êtes pas de bonne compagnie mais je veux me battre c'est frustrant

la seul réponse de Dionysos fut

je me suis donner du mal a rénover ce Colisée avec tes tremblement tu aurait pus tout détruire et je ne veut pas que ce que j'ai fait soit gâcher a cause de sa et les mortels risque de remarquer quelque chose si il y as un tremblement qui provient du Colisée

mais je peut contrôler les tremblement personne ne les a contrôler aussi bien que moi je suis aussi un bon combattant a l'épée

et a trois contre deux même si ce sont des géant ce n'est pas égal tu as encore beaucoup a apprendre jeune demi dieux

malgré c'est parole de Dionysos je ne put m'empêcher de me lancer dans le combat je sautas au dessus de la rambarde et me retrouva dans les gradin couru vers les escalier qui descendez vers l'arène tapas trois fois sur ma montre et me mis en chasse vers les géant quand j'arrivas prés du combat je me retrouva attacher dans la tribune d'honneur je ne pouvez plus bouger je cria a l'intention de Dionysos

relâcher moi je doit aller les aider je ne peut pas rester la il faut que j'y aille

tu seras libre quand les géant seront vaincus mais tu doit apprendre a te contrôler, tout les combat auquel nous assistons ne sont pas forcement pour nous ce combat est pour percy et Jason

après trente minute de combat acharner Dionysos disparut de la tribune et réapparut au prés du combat avec sa thyrse et frappa les deux géant sur la tête qui se désintégra et je fut enfin libre de mes mouvement et rejoignit percy et Jason mais Dionysos avez disparut en emportant avec lui les rénovations du Colisée ce qui m'énerva un peut je ne pus m'empêcher de dire

-il ne veut pas que je participe au combat de peur que je détruise ces rénovation et quand il disparé les rénovation disparaissent en même temps ce dieux va me rendre fous je croit qu'il ne comprend pas que je suis hyperactif c'est sur que quand in est un dieux on ne l'ai pas enfin bref il faut qu'on retrouve annabeth et jane.

On remonta vite dans le bateau garce a leo et Frank qui avait rapprocher le bateau au dessus du Colisée grace au faisceau de lumière provoquer par le spectacle qui y avez lieux . On se dirigea vers un parking ou leo tira et fit détruire le sol qui provoqua un tremblement que je tenta au mieux de contrôler mais qui fit s'effondre la caverne qui abriter l'Athéna Parthénos Jason Franck et leo vinrent le mettre dans le bateau moi je vins embrasser et voir si jane aller bien et la fit monter dans le bateau et revint pour aider percy et annabeth mais percy me dit

non Côle retourne dans le bateau tout de suite s'il te plaît on sait jamais

a peine j'eus grimper les premier échelon de l'échelle de corde que le sol de la caverne s'effondra totalement emmenant avec lui percy et annabeth au fins fond du finis de monter et j'allas voir nico pour savoir si il était encore en vie il ma répondit après un bref moment il me dit alors il sont en vie mais il sont dans le tartare

il faut qu'on les sorte tout de suite on doit les sauver il sont tous ce que j'ai c'est grace a eux qu'on est en vie c'est eux qui on vaincu cronos

il y a peut être un moyen dit alors nico en Grèce en Épire il y as la maison d'hades qui on les porte de la mort coté des mortel percy et annabeth devront refermer les porte de l'intérieur du tartare et nous de ce coté ci c'est une double sécurité mais ça devrez être long a trouv...

on y vas tout de suite le coupais-je

c'est ainsi que je devins le chef de la quête avec jane et Jason on devins je devais protéger les autre comme percy m'avais aider et protéger je devez le retrouver.


End file.
